


Help!

by ElletheBell



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Original Character(s), Protective Brian May, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identity, Sexual Roleplay, Snuggle Palooza, Some very mild drug reference, Spanking, The drama tho, i dont really know where this came from, kind of, kind of?, sweet Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: “What the hell Prenter!” Roger exclaimed.“Come on Taylor you can’t fool me and say you don’t want this.” Paul laughed “I’ve seen the looks, I can feel the attraction. I bet you love driving all the boys mad don't you? Now be a good boy and follow my lead, I’m sure you’ll have some fun too.”Before Roger could open his mouth to protest Paul had him pinned to the wall with a hand over his mouth.-----------------------------------Or, After a long day of rehearsing Paul corners Roger alone.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! I have no clue where this came from but get ready i guess. Haha  
> Seriously though, this idea came to me in the shower so I guess this is where my mins wanted to wander to. Let me know that you think. I plan on putting the next chapter up here maybe tomorrow or the next day. also I typed this all in one go so please be mindful of my grammatical errors. (I'm not perfect soryyyyyyyyy)

“I don’t know what you are talking about, it sounded perfect to me.” Brian sighed as he put away the Red Special careful not to nick it’s frame against anything as he lifted it to the case.

“Mate! You can’t possibly be serious right now. It just doesn’t match the rest of the song at all, not to mention it goes on for a thousand bloody years!” Roger yelled from behind his drum set. 

The group had been going over some newer songs at the studio today and were having a bit of trouble with the latest of Brians. 

Brian had thought it was perfect, yet the others thought that the bridge could use a it of work. Roger seemingly had the biggest problem with the song. 

It had been a long day and Roger had barely gotten any sleep the night before because of a small virus he seemed to be coming down with. This lack of sleep led to an irritable Roger, and the irritability of Roger was noticed by all. 

Twice Freddie had ignored the snide comments that Roger had made toward his “controlling attitude”. He also pretended not to notice the look of displeasure Roger shot him as Paul had entered the room earlier that day. 

Roger was about to throw a fit about the beat of the song not sounding right that they had been playing before lunch. John had taken the fall and said it was his bad and asked if they could switch to another song so he could work on it later. 

And now as they were getting ready to leave for the day Roger was trying to pick a fight with Brian about his latest work. Brian was not having it, not feeling sorry for the blonde in the slightest. Just because Roger didn’t feel well didn’t mean he had to be an absolute child and throw tantrums all day. 

“Rog, has it maybe occured to you that you are the problem with the song?” Brian remarked as he closed his guitar case and looked over his shoulder at the drummer.

Roger looked livid, his ears turning a bit pink from anger. 

“Me, the problem! How could you even say that? I’ve been perfectly fine today thank you very much.” he scoffed glaring towards Brian.

John was the one to step in befor things got out of hand. 

“Rog, I’m sure you have. Brian didn’t mean that we are all just a bit tired from working all day. How about we just pack up and head back home to cool off for the day? Hmm? It may be good to take our minds off of things for a while, yeah?” He eased their drummer, sighing inwardly as he saw Roger relax a bit and move to sit down. 

“Yeah, alright. You’re probably right, I am a bit tired anyway I think I may be coming down with something.” Roger sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Great! Now that that's settled why don’t we get on our way.” Freddie exclaimed from the other side of the room standing next to Paul who couldn’t look more disinterested with the conversation that had been taking place. 

“Ugh. You guys go ahead, I still have to pack up my kit so we can take it to that gig on saturday.” Roger stated twirling in his chair with an exaggerated look of dismay on his face. 

“Are you good to walk back on your own?” Brian questioned hoping that if Roger hadn’t been feeling well that it wasn’t something too serious.

“No I’ll be fine. Besides we don’t live but just down the way from here.” He replied already starting to disassemble his drum set. 

Paul had turned to Freddie and then whispered something to him. Freddie looked a bit displeased but nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Rog, if you’re staying Paul needs to go over some of the legal work for the band in the room next. Could he stick around until you leave?” Freddie looked to Roger sweetly. 

Roger grumbled, he hated Paul, he was such a creep always lurking in the backgraound and sticking to Freddie like some kind of leech. But, unfortunately they needed him around; for now. 

Once they were really established and had a big following they would kick Prenter to the curb and find somebody else.

“What was that darling?” Freddie asked leaning to hear Roger.

“I guess, so long as you don’t get in my way.” Roger turned to paul and glared at him, a headache already starting to form.

“Oh no need to worry Taylor, I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.” Paul smiled to him. 

Brian and John shared a brief look not knowing if Roger would try to take a swing at Prenter in their absence. But any thought was soon turned from their minds as Freddie swept them out of the studio and started talking about what they should have for dinner. 

The quietness of the studio was welcomed by Roger after the others had left. Paul had slithered away somewhere to look at something Roger frankly couldn’t care less about. 

He made quick work of putting away his drums eager to get home and have a quiet dinner. Maybe after a cup of tea and then bed, he had become quite tired due to not feeling well and on top of it all all of this hard work.

Roger sighed as he worked at the last pieces brushing his hair away from his eyes. He froze completely when he felt a hand around his arm.

“Need a hand there mate?” It was Paul, he must have been finished with his paperwork. Roger allowed himself to relax a bit and tried to take a step away from Prenter.

“Not your mate Paul.” He stated turning back away from the other and starting again on finishing up. 

“Now then Roggie, why be so cruel. I thought we were all friends here.” Paul moved closer to Roger again and brushed his hips up against him from behind. 

Roger whirled around and took several steps back in the booth toward the wall. 

“What the hell Prenter!” He exclaimed astonished that Paul would ever have the nerve to even make such a move. 

“Com on Taylor you can’t fool me and say you don’t want this.” Paul laughed “I’ve seen the looks, I can feel the attraction.

“Such pretty blue eyes and soft blond hair, your little petite features. You’re just too irresistible to pass up, I bet you love driving all the boys mad don't you? . Now be a good boy and follow my lead, I’m sure you’ll have some fun too.”

Roger couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he didn’t care about blokes being with blokes but he sure as hell wasn’t going to get with Paul. He couldn’t stand the man and now he had a bloody good reason to avoid him. 

Brfore Roger could oppen his mouth to protest Paul had him pinned to the wall with a hand over his mouth. 

“Don’t try to fight it doll face, you’ll only make it hard on yourself.” Prenter whispered into his ear leaning in to lick against the curve of Rogers ear.

Roger tried to fight back bucking his hips up against Prenter during the struggle which only caused Paul to groan and grind down against Roger. 

“That’s it baby, keep on fighting.” Paul chucked moving his hand off of Rogers face as he started to attack Rogers mouth with his own. 

Roger could feel his face heating up in anger and embarrassment. There was a loud ringing in his ears likely due to the anxiety of the situation. 

As Paul ravaged his mouth Roger let out a choked sob, tears starting to trail down his soft cheeks. 

“Oh baby, You look so fucking irresistible right now.” Paul breathed taking a break from his assault rubbing his erect member up against Roger who whimpered in reply only turning Paul on more. 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this. To feel you like this finally, I just want to fuck you and have you scream my name baby. To see you submit to me, make you mine.” He muttered, seemingly in his own thoughts as he rutted up against Roger again and moved his hand to yank on his soft blonde tresses. 

“Stop you fucking bastard, you are a disgusting pig. To think i’d ever be interested in you is so bloody insane.” Roger seethed trying to blink his tears away to no avail.

Paul grabbed Roger by the throat and started to squeese causing the blonde to whimper again. 

“You think you are some kind of wise guy, don’t make me hurt you baby.” He seethed, a dark look flashing across his eyes. Paul took his other hand and started to undo Rogers belt. He leaned back down and bit Roger on the neck and jaw harshly drawing blood in some spots.

“There, now everyone will know that you are mine.” He smiled condescendingly down at Roger tempting him to fight back again. 

Roger drew his hand into a fist and was about to try and punch the bastard when the door to the studio opened causing both men to pause.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not having updated this. I almost wanted to put up an excuse but with you guys I have to be entirely honest... I was just extremely lazy. It's been super nice here and I haven't even looked at my computer just spending my tome outside instead but I am back now.  
> Also this story has kind of expanded into something bigger than what I thought it was going to be. (It was originally just going to be a one shot by the way) But I had to make room for more chapters that will deal with the healing experience and also the relationships of the guys. so yeah, more chapters to come.

Brian couldn’t help but feel a little bad as he, john, and Freddie walked out of the studio. 

He stood by his earlier decision of telling Roger how he felt about the song; even if Roger was sick Brian was going to give his honest opinion. 

Yet, as they walked back home talking about dinner and their classes and whatever else all Brian’s mind could wander to was how sad Roger probably was taking apart and packing up his drums alone. 

Roger was likely going to take a bit longer anyway because he was ill, and what was Brian doing? Taking a casual stroll home admiring the warm summer night. 

In short, it wasn’t fair on Roger and Brian knew it.

“Bri… Hey are you listening?” John stopped walking and turned to look Brian in the eye. 

“Don’t tell me you’re starting to come down with something as well darling.” Freddie pleaded. “Next thing we know we’re all going to get sick.”

Brian sighed and moved his hair away from his eyes. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just here we are talking about how we want to spend the rest of the evening and meanwhile Roger is still at the studio picking up. I mean I know he’s been a bit of a brat all day but he probably doesn’t feel very well and I can’t help but thinking how unfair that is on him you know?” Brian rambled. 

“I didn’t even think of it like that, I was just excited to be out of there.” Deaky mused.

“Oh god poor Roger! Now I feel bad Brian. Our sweet little drummer is likely so foggy minded right now with fever and all I could think about was dinner. Maybe Paul will help him though.” Freddie thought out loud.

Paul. That was something that Brian had completely forgot about. That snake was alone with Roger, what if they had gotten into a fight because of something Paul said. 

Prenter had always liked pushing Rogers buttons and making him angry, sometimes it was almost to the point of tears. 

Well if that prick made Roger cry he was going to have to deal with Brian. 

“Fred, you can’t be serious. Paul and Roger never get along.” Deaky stated bluntly.

“I know Paul can be a bit difficult but if he just gets the chance I know he won’t disappoint us.” Freddie sighed. 

In all honesty Paul hadn’t been bad to Freddie, in fact he was quite good at listening to the other if there was ever something going on in his life. Freddie had been happy to make a new friend and also to have someone to confide that wasn’t in his immediate circle of friends. 

Yet, as Freddie thought about it more there always had been some sort pf tension between Paul and Roger. Freddie had always assumed that Rogers abrasive attitude had been the biggest part of the problem, but now he was starting to wonder if it wasn’t something on Paul's side too that was causing such tension. 

Whatever the case Freddie had made his decision. 

“If it would make you feel better we can just turn back in and say we forgot something, like Brian’s notebook or some such thing and just say that we can all walk back together.” Freddie decided looking between the other two guys. 

They all agreed and started to head back to the studio.

Brian reflected on his thoughts as he walked ahead of the other two. He knew that he had always been a bit more protective of Roger than the other two of his band members but now he was starting to wonder why. 

At first he assumed that it was because of the fact that he had known the drummer the longest, having been close friends before Queen had even started. But Brian couldn’t help but wonder if the pool of feelings in his chest wasn’t because of something deeper. 

Did he like Roger? Like, more than just as a friend? 

Roger was attractive for sure what with his baby blue eyes, pouty pink lips, silk blonde hair. He was the epitome of sexual desire. But more than that Roger was so sweet and kind. Not that Roger would ever want anyone to know that, he would always put up a gruff exterior. 

Roger was Brians closest friend, they did just about everything together, they talked about everything together. With Roger there was no secrets. 

‘Well, maybe just one now.’ Brian thought to himself. He did like Roger.

Brian stumbled a bit as the realization hit him but he corrected himself before the others took any note.  
Tonight as they were walking home maybe Brian would tell Roger how he felt. 

This idea was lost on him though as the made it to the studio door. All of the other lights were off so Paul and Roger had to be in the same room then. 

Brian couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about the closed door, even if he didn’t know exactly why, he could just feel something was wrong. 

Unfortunately his instinct proved true as he swung open the door. Nothing could have prepared any of the band for what they saw. 

Up against the wall was Roger. Tears streaming down his cheeks and bite marks on his face and neck. 

Paul was holding him by the throat his grasp uncomfortably tight looking, with his other hand grabbing at Rogers fist fighting him into submission as he ground his hips down onto Rogers. 

Both swung their heads toward the direction of the door after it had opened. 

Prenter looked miffed that he had been stopped but otherwise unashamed. Roger on the other hand looked horrified his eyes pleading for help as he let out a choked sob mere seconds away from completely breaking down.

“Fucking What the HELL!” Brian seethed as he finally found his voice and immediately stormed towards Prenter grabbing him by the shirt and punching him with way more strength than he thought he had. 

How dare he? How dare he hurt Roger in such a way. Brian let loose blinded by his rage as he continued to beat on Prenter intent of making him feel every bit of pain that Roger had surely felt. 

All he could see was red, the sounds of yelling a distant echo to his mind. 

Finally, he heard a plea get closer to him telling him to stop. He still got in a few more hits before his mind registered what was going on. 

Looking to his side he saw Deaky who had a worried look in his eyes, tears ready to fall. 

“Brian. You need to stop, you have to stop.” He said the words slowly but firmly, helping to ground Brian to reality. 

Brian let go of Prenter’s shirt and watched him tumble to the ground where he lay motionless aside from his heavy laboured breathing likely from some bruising near his lungs. 

If Deaky hadn’t stepped in Brian didn’t know how far he would have gone. 

Brian looked around the room for Roger, who he found sitting against the wall sobbing against Freddie who was also crying just not as hard. 

Freddie ran his fingers gently through Rogers soft blonde hair as he stated over and over again how sorry he was for leaving Roger alone with Paul. 

Freddie looked so guilty and Roger so upset; this whole situation made Brian's heart ache. 

So much for a fun evening then.

Deaky placed his arm around Brian’s shoulders giving him a comforting embrace.

“There is no way we could have known what that bastard was planning.” Deaky whispered trying to console Brian. 

“I know, I just…” Brian gave a shaky sigh as he looked up to the lights. He had to be brave, for Roger’s sake. 

“Why?” Brian looked over to see Deaky next to Prenter. Johns glare was nothing sort of terrifying. 

Prenter gave a shaky laugh as he looked up to meet their eyes. 

“Somebody was bound to eventually, I figured why not me. To be honest i’m surprised he didn’t enjoy it, the little bitch, but then maybe he was hoping it would have been one of you.”

Brian was about to drop kick the man but before he could do any damage Deaky had picked Prenter up by the shirt and was shoving him toward the door. 

“Get out. Get out now pack up your things and leave. I swear to god if any of us see your worthless face anywhere near us again you WILL regret it.” With that said Deaky slammed the door and turned back to the others. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I just did that.” He stated clearly not caring if the others cared or not. Brian just nodded his head and the both made their way over to where Freddie and Roger sat.

Roger was still crying but not as hard. Freddie on the other hand just looked horribly sick.

“If I had known, I swear Rog I never meant for you to get hurt.” Freddie sighed.

Freddie had been so sure of Paul’s character and now after this all had transpired he was left feeling used and betrayed. His ground shaken as one of his dearest friends sat heartbroken crying on his lap.

Brian and John stood next to the other two. Brian leaned down to help pick Roger up. 

“Y-you can’t make him leave.” Roger cried his voice a bit higher than usual due to the crying. “We need him for the band.”  
“We could never need somebody like him darling. You just forget about him, we can find someone else don’t you worry.” Freddie promised

“It will be okay I promise, everything will be alright.” Brian whispered to Roger brushing his hair from his face. 

“Why don’t we get out of this place, head home and talk about everything that just happened. Rog, I’m sure you could do with leaving this place for now yeah?” Deaky asked. The others agreed and made their way out of the building. 

Freddie and John led the way and as Brian helped Roger down the road hearing the smaller man sniff away his tears he couldn’t help but think that the next few days were going to be rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments PLEASE! Literally say anything I am super open to opinions of what you guys would like to see. Clearly I need all the help I can get. Haha.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was originally supposed to be just one chapter, which led to two. Next thing I knew I was like "Oh! Four ought to do it." But now I'm sitting here thinking of everything I want to put in it and I'm like... "Yeah, I need more room." so for now I'm not sure how many chapters there will be just know it i more than four. Hahaha
> 
> Anywho... please enjoy this next little piece.

Once the band had all gotten back to their flat John had raced to the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

“A strong tea will help to put everything into perspective.” He had promised.

Freddie, still in full guilt mode, had cleaned up the living room a bit and brought Roger a blanket to cover up with. 

Brian could tell thought that the shaking wasn’t due to the fact that Roger was cold. Not wanting to upset the blonde he had continued to hold him tight even after they had made it back to their home. 

Roger had a vice like grip on Brian’s arm making it clear that if the other even tried to get away he wouldn’t get far. 

Once John had made it back into the small living area and brought everyone a cup of almost too strong tea the silence was broken.

“Rog, what happened?” It was the question on everyone's mind and while Brian hated to ask if just because of the pained expression on Rogers face there was no denying that it had to be discussed. 

Roger looked away toward the window for a moment, sighing he turned back toward the others. “I don’t know. One second I was packing up my kit, I stopped because my head started to get a bit fuzzy and then the next thing I know he…” Roger took a shaky breath as tears gathered in his eyes once more.

“Why would he do that to me?” He asked his voice breaking as he looked to the others pleadingly for an answer. The others hearts broke at the sight.

Brian tightened his arms around Roger.

“He was a pervert Rog; no, a monster. What he did there isn’t an excuse for, I’m just glad we came back for you.” Brian stated. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Prenter had gone further. 

“I know I said it before baby but I really am so so so sorry.” Freddie stated tears starting to fall. “If I had even an inkling of a feeling, but I didn’t. Paul…” He stopped seeing the cringe Roger made at the mention of the name. “Well, you know. He was never anything other than nice to me and I don’t know but I feel like somehow this was all my fault.” Freddie started to cry in earnest. 

John moved to sit next to Freddie placing his arms comfortingly around the others shoulders. 

“Freddie please don’t feel that way.” Roger cried, tucking himself into Brian’s shoulder holding the other man close to him as though he were a lifeline. 

“Fred you can’t blame yourself for this. There is no way you could have known.” John comforted.

“I know, but with all of this” Fred gestured around him “I just… Ugh” Freddie paused and then chuckled halfheartedly. 

“Look at me. Here I am talking and Rog, you are the one who is being so strong right now.” Freddie placed a comforting hand over Rogers. 

“Roger” Brian started. “What do you want to do about this… I mean, how do you want to handle all of this?” Brian asked.

Roger uncurled a bit from Brian before he spoke.

“I don’t ever want to see him again.” He whispered as he wiped at his eyes. 

“We can make that happen.” John said “Restraining orders and all I suppose.” 

“How about now Rog? Is there anything we can do for you? To help you?” Brian pleaded. 

“For now, I just don’t want to be alone.” He replied, sinking further into Brian. 

Freddie and John both moved to sit on either side of Brian and Roger placing their arms around the blonde trying their hardest to transfer to him all of their comfort and love. 

“Rog” Brian started, “As long as you need it know that we are all here for you and that we aren’t going anywhere. We are a team and we will get through this together.” 

Brian tried to hold Roger closer to himself. He just wanted to hide this poor soul away from the world and away from anyone who wanted to hurt him. 

Roger felt a warm feeling wash over him as Brian drew him even closer. There was something so comforting about being around the other man that Roger couldn’t explain. 

For years he had felt a closeness to Brian and recently that wonderful friendship hadn’t seemed like it was enough. 

It was as though his soul felt like it were missing a crucial piece whenever Brian wasn’t around. As though the tall, imaginative, guitarist were an extension of himself… the part of himself he could never truly be but desperately craved. 

Brian was his world. 

When Paul had him pinned to the wall and Roger couldn’t get away the first thought that came to his mind was that he wanted Brian. He wanted Brian to come and save him.

And now here he was surrounded by his dearest friends, Brian holding him so close, completely enveloped in love. 

He didn’t want it to end.

\------

‘Of course all good things must come to an end.’ Roger thought bitterly.

As the night had died down and the initial shock had worn off. Roger and the others had decided to take a few days to collect themselves and just lay low. 

Freddie had said that they could all use the rest but Roger knew that he was just making excuses so that Roger wouldn’t feel bad about taking time away from band practice. 

Roger had declared that he was going to take a shower and whilst the others had moved away to let him go Brian had followed him to the bathroom and handed him a fresh towel telling him he’d be right outside.

Roger paused and look into the mirror and felt horrified as he saw his reflection for the first time since after everything that had transpired.

His hair was a mess as were his clothes. He had shiny eyes that were rimmed red from all of the crying that he had done earlier. 

But the worst part was when he saw the marks that Paul had left. 

On his face and neck were the bite marks that had not only bruised but that had also broken through his skin in a few parts. 

There was also the bruises around his neck, dark and already setting in from where he had been choked. 

He cringed, just seeing these wounds were reminding him of what that monster did. Of what it felt like as his hot breath was on his neck from hands groping…

Shaking his head away from the thoughts he continued to undress noticing a few more areas where there had been some bruising.

Hopefully in a few days it would all be gone. Just like if it were a bad dream.

Moving into the shower Roger turned the water on as hot as it would go. He was desperate to get any feeling of Prenter off of him even if it meant burning his skin to do it. 

He was likely in there longer than the average shower but figured that the others wouldn’t mind seeing everything that had happened. 

As he dried off and walked to his and Brian’s room he saw the guitarist waiting for him by the door.

“Rog. I know that this is going to be hard for you to answer but I have to be sure.” Brian spoke quietly to Roger who still had his back turned toward the dresser. 

“Did Paul… did he, do anything more with you than what we saw? Was this the only time this has happened?” The question was painful for Brian to ask.

It was also painful for Roger to hear. 

He sighed as he turned to face the older man. Hesitating he decided to sit on the edge of his bed; Brian followed.

“What you saw, that was it.” Roger stated running a hand through his hair. 

“I thought he was a creep but I would have never assumed in a million years that he would try something like this. I was so afraid Bri. I didn’t know what to do. Honestly I still don’t know what I would have done if you guys hadn’t of come back for me.” 

It hurt to admit, Roger thought bitterly. How far would Paul have gone if they hadn’t of came back? The thought scared him to the core.

“I just am sorry I even left in the first place.” Brian apologized “I knew you weren’t feeling well and I still left. Roger If you never even want to talk to me again I understand. I was a horrible friend.”

Roger paused thinking over his next decision before turning to Brian and kissing him softly on the cheek and then hugging him. 

“I can’t imagine never speaking to you again Bri, I think I love you too much for that.”

At those words Brian could have sworn that time had stood still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you guys liked it. I have to say I actually really do enjoy writing this story and also getting to read your comments is so great! I really feel like everyone here is super encouraging and I feel like I have a whole new set of friends that i've made as well so I really appreciate the feedback! 
> 
> Until next time, Thanks!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four! Okay so this chapter if a little shorter but I promise a longer one to come. It's after this one that all of the action can really get started. I'm very exited to see what you all think about that so hopefully, stay tuned. :)

The words had slipped out so naturally that it didn’t even register to Roger what it was that he said. 

That was until he saw Brian straighten up next to him. 

Roger could feel his face starting to heat up a bit. Great now he would be blushing and embarrassed and have to try to cover everything up. He could still save the moment if he hurried. 

Roger was stopped before having spoken by Brian who spoke after what seemed like a millennium of silence. 

“Um,” He then cleared his throat looking to the side somewhat bashfully. “I’m glad to hear that Rog. Because… well, I think I love you too much for that too.”

The moment the words reached his ears Roger positively beamed. 

His smile to Brian was the most radiant beautiful thing in the universe. Brian would gladly give up the stars in the sky could he if it meant Roger could keep that smile of wonder and love on his lovely face. 

“Bri?” 

Rogers voice brought Brian back into reality. 

“How long have you felt that way?” Roger questioned.

Brian paused, thinking back to his thoughts earlier today. He smiled to himself knowing his answer almost as soon as the question had been spoken.

“I think in a way I’ve always known Rog. From the moment I met you I knew you were someone who was going to be so special to me, I just wasn’t sure how everything would fit into place.” He laughed a little before continuing “You know now than I think about it it’s so obvious. You've always been an inspiration to me, helping me write better songs, think better thoughts, driving me to become a better man. I was just too stupid to see it until recently Roger but I know it for certain without a doubt I love you.”

Roger leaned in to give Brian another kiss. 

“You know that little speech sounds a bit rehearsed.” Roger joked.

“I swear it was not.” Brian promised

“I know, and because of that I just have one more thing to love you for. Bri you have always been so poetical and had such a way with words and although I know I can’t spin a speech up at the drop of a hat you should know that I feel the same way… My love for you that is, I do love you.” The feeling of saying those words aloud,and to Brian. It felt so right. 

Brian maneuvered Roger so that he was sitting on his lap and then leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. 

“I’m so glad to hear it.” He hummed resting his cheek against Rogers golden hair.

Roger sighed he loved Brian and Brian loved him back. But would Brian continue to love him? 

Maybe he needed to show more affection just to ensure Brian's attention. 

Brian paused as he felt Rogers hand slide away from his own and glide across the warm skin under the hem of his shirt. The hand slid closer to Brian's belt as Roger leaned up and breathed a kiss against Brian's lips. 

Brian allowed himself to be lost in the kiss for a moment. If the situation were different he would have given into the tempting call of bliss that the moment beckoned. However, he moved his hands up and held Rogers arms; keeping him at bay.

“Rog baby we can’t. Not right now at least.” He tried to reason.

“Bri, why not?” He pleaded.

“This.” Brian gestured toward Roger his fingers ghosting over the marks on his jaw. “This is all too soon. Moving too fast I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”

“But you aren’t Bri I promise.” Roger tried.

“You can’t know that for sure Rog. You've been through so much in just a short amount of time let's just start by taking things slow okay.” Brian comforted.

“I’ve never been one to take things slow bri. And what if you change your mind about this? I don’t know what i’d do.” Roger started to tear up once more. 

“I know this is all so new, and its new to me too. But that's exactly why we should take things slow. And you should know that I would never change my mind about what I feel. You are my angel. So don’t even fret about it now just let me take care of you and we will get through this together.” Brian kissed Roger sweetly before moving to get up and finish changing for bed. 

At Brian's words Roger felt himself relax. It really had been a stressful day and even now he could feel himself starting to become tired he stood up as well and started to move to the front of his bed before he paused and turned to Brian. 

“Hey, would it maybe be alright if I slept with you tonight?” Roger asked timidly. His blue eyes silently pleading for Brian to acquiesce. 

“Of course, I’ll be right there.” Brian smiled before pulling an old shirt on.

Roger and Brian had just gotten comfortable when they heard the door open they saw as Deaky and Freddie stepped into the room. 

“What ever happened to knocking?” Roger grumbled throwing one of Brian's books he had be the side table at the other two boys. 

“Okay, first of all Ouch.” Deaky stated lifting the book off of the floor where it had landed after hitting him in the arm. 

“And second,” Freddie started “We wanted to be sure you were alright.” The caring tone in which the sentence was said left Brain and Roger unable to feel too angry at the others. 

Roger rolled closer to Brian as Deaky and Freddie made their way over to the bed. 

“I think it will take some time, but I know in the end everything will be good.” Roger said to the others.

“I’m gkad to hear that.” Freddie smiled down at Roger as he brushed a hand over his friends soft blonde hair. 

“Okay move over, you know were sleeping with you as well.” Deaky ordered. 

“My bed is not that big you know.” Brian argued not bothering to move. 

“Looks like were cuddling up then.” Freddie teased sliding under the covers laughing as he heard Brian groan in protest. 

“Whatever but you better not move around all night.” Brian complained.

“I’ll have you know I have been complemented at being a perfect bed partner.” Freddie said proudly. 

“Hmm… Sounds a bit sexual to me.” Roger teased.

Roger smiled to himself as he lay snuggled up between his favorite people. Feeling so comfortable and safe he let his mind wander as he drifted off to sleep.

Brian’s hand held in his own, Deaky was breathing softly beside him, and Freddie’s hand reaching out to him letting him know that he wasn’t alone. He thought back to what he had said about everything being alright. Listening to the clock tick into the quiet peaceful darkness of the room, he knew it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been enjoying all of your comments as well. I can't wait to see what you think of the story so far. And again please let me know if there is something you want to see, I literally aim to please. Haha
> 
> Thanks! and until next time, Goodnight! (At least for me ;D)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this one before I head to sleep tonight.  
> I should warn that it does have a bit of graphic scene at the beginning. 
> 
> I have the day off monday so I'm feelin' like I'll have the next chapter up then. It will deal a bit more with the aftermath of events, and will also be getting into changing management for the band. (Super excited about that so yeah.)  
> For now though another happy ending chapter.

Heavy panting reverberated throughout the room as Brian ran his hands up and across Rogers bare and glistening body. 

“Bri, I… I don’t know how much longer I can let this go on.” Roger moaned as his body writhed beneath Brian’s. 

“Fuck Rog, you’re so hot.” Brian breathed against Rogers throat as he placed kisses against the milky white skin. He smirked as his trail of kisses left red marks showing where he had been. 

“Fuck me Bri, I need you please.” Roger begged as he thrusted his hips upward into Brian's. 

His moans started to get louder as Brian grasped onto Rogers erection loving the way that Roger bit his lip trying to keep himself quiet. 

“No baby. Let those pretty sounds out for me to hear. I’ll have you shouting out my name by the end of tonight.” Brian joked as he lined himself up with Roger, soon after rolling his hips up and pressing in. 

Roger moaned as he felt Brian’s hot warmth slowly fill him. 

Being here, in this moment, it was perfect bliss. Roger wanted to live in this moment forever. 

“That’s it baby let me hear you.” 

Roger felt his blood run cold at the voice that was now whispering into his ear. The hot breath was familiar too, but in all the wrong ways. It brought back the memories of when he was pinned to the wall of the studio, wishing for someone to save him. 

Looking up he no longer saw his beautiful Brian, it was Paul. 

“What’s the matter baby?” Paul teased as he thrust into Roger. 

“This isn’t real, I’m dreaming… I’m dreaming.” Roger chanted to himself now as he started to sob, his body shaking. 

He wanted to believe it was a dream but it felt so real. Paul’s hand seemed to really have a grip on his arm and he could feel his body shaking from the movement on the bed.

“Roger.”

Roger looked around him but saw nobody else, only Paul who was leering down at him. 

“Stop. Please stop.” Roger cried as he thrashed about trying to get out of Paul’s grip.

Hands were on him and he felt as if he were suffocating. The walls were closing in around him and he felt like he was about a second away from shattering into a million pieces. 

“Roger, Please wake up.” The voice called again.

It was strange. One second he was sure where he was at, the moment he was in, was reality. And then, the next thing he knew, in a sort of whooshing feeling he was being sucked away from it into a completely different situation. 

Opening his eyes Roger sat straight up barely noticing the muffled expletive that had been uttered from another presumably sitting close by. 

It took a moment for reality to set in. Yet, as he looked around the room he could see Freddie at his right and Deaky to his left. Brian was right in front of him with his hand on Rogers arm. 

He was saying something that Roger couldn’t make out over his struggled breaths. 

“...with me now okay? Just take some deep breaths you are safe.” Brian comforted tucking some of Rogers hair behind his ear so that he could see better. 

Roger tried to focus more on what Brian was saying.

“Fred’s going to get you some water and then when he gets back we can talk if you want. Okay?” He nodded trying to coax a response out of him.

Roger took a moment but once the words registered he nodded yes, rather meekly in reply.

“Bri,” Roger started moving his hand up to his chest. “I can’t breathe I think i’m dying or something.” he worried looking into Brian's eyes as though he was his life line. 

“You’re okay baby, I promise. Just a panic.” Brian soothed moving his hand up and down on Rogers arm. 

A few moments later Freddie came back into the bedroom with a glass of water and a little pill bottle in his other hand. 

“I’m back and this is for you.” Freddie hushed handing the glass to Roger who gladly took several large drinks with shaking hands. 

“What are the pills for Freddie?” John questioned. 

Freddie looked a bit awkward but held them out for Roger to take. 

“It’s hydroxyzine, I know it makes you a bit spacey but I also know that you’ve taken them when you were stressed out so…”

“Thanks Fred, but I don’t know if I want to be so out of it right at this moment. I really just need to get my thoughts under control.” Roger replied thankful to have such loving and caring friends.

“Does that mean you want to talk about your dream?” Brian asked looking desperate for a way to make Roger happy once more. 

Roger leaned back on the bed laying near where Deaky was sitting. 

He told the others about his dream, avoiding to the best of his ability the part with brian in it, and about how terrified he was and how he had felt so absolutely helpless.

 

“I don’t even really know why my brain wanted to but, I just imagined about him and how smug he was about it all. How he would have been so damn happy to have gone further. I think he got off on making me cry too, fucking pervert.” He tried to brush it off as a joke but the raspiness of his voice betrayed his true feelings. 

“Roggie, I swear we are going to get past this, and don’t even worry about that bastard he’s never getting near you again.” Brian promised

“Darling you just name anything you want and you’ve got it. We are taking the whole day off, no obligations, and doing whatever you want.” Freddie stated as he picked up some of the blankets at the foot of the bed and tucked them around Roger.

“What if I just want to stay in bed and wallow the whole day?” He questioned. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do mate. No questions asked.” Deaky said pitching in in helping tuck Roger in. 

“Well seeing as it’s only three and a quarter I would like to suggest we all get some more sleep.” Brian suggested “That is if you want to Rog?” 

“I do but…” He felt so stupid about how he was acting even though a part of him knew it was normal behavior to have after a traumatic event. 

“Go ahead Rog we won’t judge.” Deaky pressed.

Roger sighed, covering his tired eyes with his arm.”I just am afraid i’ll dream it all again and I can’t see his face again, even if it’s in my dreams.” 

“I can’t promise that you won’t Rog.” Brian started “But I can tell you if you do, and note it’s likely a very small if, we will be right here literally attached to you keeping you safe. Yeah?” 

The Idea did seem to help soothe Rogers mind some and he felt himself relax a bit more in the very comfortable bed. 

“By the way, I’m totally feeling pancakes are the way to go when we do eventually have to get up.” Freddie said in a thoughtful manner that had the others chuckling. 

“Pancakes it is then Fred.” Roger smiled as he went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving your comments.   
> I felt like this was a bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted to end it here before I got into everything else. Don't worry though I'll be posting soon so get ready.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I ever mentioned anywhere in this fic what the time frame was. But I think I should mention it now. 
> 
> In my mind (a wild little place indeed.) I imagined it being rather early on in the guys careers. There is also the fact that they are all still quite a bit young (early twenties).  
> And although it has a early 70's feel I don't know but this is totally AU, there could totally be a cell phone or computer or something mentioned. It's just easier for me to write and not have to worry about editing that all out or working around it. :p I'm so lazy. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.

Just as said when Roger woke up in the morning he could smell pancakes and hear the clattering of pans and various other dishes coming from the direction of the kitchen. 

He snuggled deeper into the blankets and by happenstance also further into Brian, who had his arm secured around Rogers smaller form.

“Hey, you awake?” Brian’s voice was still a bit raspy from sleep and Roger didn’t think that there could be anything sweeter than a sleepy Brian. 

Roger cleared his throat before speaking and immediately regretted it. It was as though he had swallowed glass. Perhaps it was from spending the night crying, or maybe it was because of the fact that he had been pinned to a wall by his throat. 

Wincing Roger turned to look Brian in the eyes and then pointed to where his water sat on the night stand by the bed. 

Brian immediately understood and hurried to get Roger the glass. 

He took several drinks before he felt as though he were ready to speak. 

“When did the others get up?” He questioned, his voice still quite a bit rough. 

Brian kissed him on the cheek, feeling sorry for the younger man and what he had went through.

“Not to long ago, about half an hour. They, we thought it would be best to let you sleep.” He replied sleepily. 

Roger felt a bit awkward about the whole situation. To him he just wanted everything to go back to normal. He didn’t want for the others to treat him any differently than they had before. 

It was almost as if they were treating him as though he was going to break any minute. But did he feel like he would?... 

Honestly he didn’t know. 

Instead of voicing these concerns to Brian Roger chose to put it off. Surely it wasn’t that important to mention. 

“What is the time?” he asked hoping not to have wasted too much of the day.

“Just about ten thirty.” Brian replied pulling Roger closer to him. 

Just then there was a loud clattering sound coming from the kitchen followed by several loud shushing noises. 

“I think that’s our cue to get up.” Roger chuckled as he made to get out of the bed. 

He didn’t get far though before Brian had pulled him back toward himself and enveloped him in a warm embrace once more. 

“What gives Bri? You aren’t usually this touchy.” Roger questioned with a lighthearted tone, although some of his concern must have shown through.

Brian sighed before replying. “I know this is going to sound so pathetic but I just have this bad feeling. Like if I let you go somebody else is going to get their hands on you, and I know the last thing you want is probably to be treated like some little kid but I don’t know, I just want you with me, next to me, for right now.” 

The honest reply had roger a bit shocked and it took a moment before he could find his voice.

“You’re right, I don’t want to be treated like some kid. In fact I don’t want to be treated like anything other than what I was before. Last night was an unfortunate incident but that’s all it was. I’d rather like to put the past behind me and move on and the only way I can do that is if I have you and Freddie and John doing the same. So please for my sake just don’t baby me alright?” Roger finished a bit out of breath. 

Brian paused looking like he wanted to say something else but then shook the thought from his mind. 

“Alright.” He took a deep breath. “If- If that’s what you want then we will try our best to pretend like it didn’t happen-”

“I don’t want you to to pretend like it didn’t happen Bri.” Roger responded a bit louder than before. “I just want to move on and not be reminded that it did happen, there is a big difference.” 

Brian looked a bit relieved at Rogers clarification. 

“Okay, but still it’s not going to be overnight. But I’ll try, and I’ll tell this to Fred and Deaky.” Brian said thoughtfully.

“Good, that’s what I want.” Roger’s voice was muffled as he nestled into Brian’s shoulder humming in contentment.

Brian laughed at Rogers antics but didn’t push him away. “Just don’t be surprised if I keep you close by, after all it’s not everyday I get to snuggle with somebody as cute as you.” 

“Damn straight.” Roger joked.

“Oh, and don’t be too put out but I believe Deaky and Fred both plan on completely spoiling you today.” Brian added.

“I can deal with that.” Roger decided.

“You don’t seem to understand you will do absolutely nothing for yourself i’m sure of it.” Brian warned.

“Good.” Roger stated flatly.

“What happened to not wanting to be coddled?” Brian questioned. 

“I’ll allow it for today. And on that note, carry me to the kitchen I think there are pancakes… or something like them at least.” Roger teased reaching his hands out for Brian to pick him up. 

“Unbelievable.” Brian lamented jokingly, secretly glad to see that Roger was acting a bit more like himself again. 

Roger would never admit it out loud but he found that he loved being carried around by Brian. He wasn’t sure what it was but whenever he was in the guitarist arms he felt loved, happy, safe. Maybe Brian had the right idea when he said that he wanted to keep Roger close by… at least for the next few days. 

When they made it to the kitchen Roger was greeted by the sight of a lovely breakfast set out on the table complete with several different looking pancake piles. 

“Oh! Would you look at this.” Freddie grinned looking between both Roger and Brian. “You must tell me Roggie dear whose idea it was to carry you around.” He teased 

“Glad to see you are awake, we were just about to come and see if you were ready to get up Rog.” Deaky stated as he placed several forks onto the table, effectively stopping Roger before he could reply to Freddie. 

Deaky’s eyes were kind but also calculating, Roger could tell that they were both being careful not to say anything that might set him off. 

It was a good thing that Brian said he would talk with them later. For now though he planned on focusing on eating something. 

“Yeah, Brian and I both got up a little bit ago I didn’t really feel like sleeping in.” Roger admitted hoping not to sound too helpless. 

“Well I hope you are ready to do absolutely nothing today.” Freddie started. “Deaky, Brian, and myself are going to make sure you don’t even have to lift a finger. Your job is to just relax and focus on feeling better.” 

“Told you.” Brian whispered into Rogers ear after Freddie stated his plans for the day. This of course had Roger snickering at the idea of Freddie being servant to anyone. It was just too funny.

Once they were all sitting down and whilst Fred and Deaky chattered away about a new movie that was going to be on that they should all watch that day Roger went ahead and started eating. 

He didn’t realize just jow hungry he was but then he remembered he didn’t eat anything the previous night after returning home.

True to their words for the entirety of the day Roger did absolutely nothing aside from lazing about. He had to admit it was a nice change of pace from their hectic lifestyle. And to be surrounded by such great friends was a huge bonus too. 

Sometime during the afternoon Brian must have talked to both Deaky and Fred because they were a bit more free about how they acted around Roger. 

Everything was actually great aside from the soreness of his throat and the occasional ache he got from the bruising that Paul had caused. 

It wasn’t until that evening when they were all sitting around playing scrabble that the phone rang and interrupted the lovely quiet atmosphere of the hummy kind of day. 

“I’ll get it.” Deaky declared already standing and making his way toward the phone. 

“Wonder who could be calling this time of the evening?” Roger stated as he absentmindedly stacked his tiles into a tower shaped pile. 

Several moments later Deaky came back with a worried expression on his face. 

“What’s the matter love?” Freddie asked

“Um, that was the record company.” He paused looking for a sign of weather he should continue to speak or not. 

Brian made a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand.

“They wanted us to go in, they said we need to fill out some paperwork for our upcoming album.” 

Roger didn’t hear anything else said after that. 

Frozen to the spot he thought about how he was going to be able to even walk into the office. Would he be able to hold it together? He didn’t think that his mental state was bad at all but now he was starting to worry. 

Even with the others beside him there was one thing he was sure of. He could just feel it in his bones. 

Without a doubt he knew Paul would be there.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chap up and atem.  
> I really liked writing this one so hopefully you guys enjoy reading.

“Absolutely not!” Brian fumed as he was pacing around the living room.

The relaxing atmosphere of the evening was soon forgotten after the phone call, the boys all stood in different areas of the room trying to wrap their minds around the situation. 

“When did they say we needed to be down there anyway?” Roger questioned from where he was sitting on the couch. 

He had drawn his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs as he placed his chin on his knees unconsciously trying to draw comfort in the current situation.

“Sometime tomorrow.” John waved his hand around in the air. “They said it was important. I'm sorry Rog, I didn’t know what to tell them.” he apologized. 

The truth was now that they had to go nobody knew exactly what to do or say. 

“I mean whose to say if he will even be down there.” Freddie tried to comfort.

“You bloody well know he will be.” Brian quipped making Freddie shrink back. 

“Hey, this isn’t Freddie's fault.” Deaky stated, don’t blame him because your angry.

“Oh I’m beyond angry. If that bastard has the gall to show his face tomorrow I don’t know if I’ll be able to restrain myself.” Brian fumed.

“Well you better.”

Rogers voice cut the others off from their argument.

“I know that if he’s there it will be hard but you lot are forgetting one important thing. We need this. We are just starting out guys and while I’m not going to put up with any bull we can’t just march in there and start beating people to oblivion. Then what? We will still be in this mess but with no record deal?” Roger finished trying to piece his thoughts together.

“Rog is right.” Deaky stated. “And Brian you aren’t the only one who is angry about what happened with Roger. He’s our friend as well and we all care about him.” He finished pulling Roger into a hug. 

“Darling Deaky is right nobody messes with our precious little drummer boy that we all don’t all feel.” Freddie added moving to sit by the other boys. 

Brian wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. Did nobody think about the severity of the situation?

What would have happened if they had not gotten back to the studio in time? The situation would have been so much more severe. 

“Paul had intent, he knew what he was doing and he knew it wasn’t right. Do you really want him to get away with that all?” Brian questioned all astonishment.

“Whoa, we never said anything like that.” Deaky defended. “When we show up, weather or not Prenter is there, we will formerly make a complaint and see to it that he gets fired. You can’t honestly want to add to the situation any? That’s what you’d be doing if you just started going bezerk.

“Besides, I really think this is going to be one of those situations where being pragmatic and orderly is really going to count in the long run.” 

That being said Brian had to agree with the rest. They were adults now… well mostly. And being responsible and even tempered surely would go far especially in the business world.

“Well really it doesn’t do any good dwelling on tomorrow anyway. Let’s all just finish our relaxing evening and watch a movie or something.” Freddie said from where he sat on the couch next to Roger. 

“I get to pick!” Roger yelled running over to the television. He was eager to turn the conversation away from anything Paul related. 

The others agreed and after getting some popcorn and drinks settled in sitting around one another on the couch. 

Roger had insisted on practically sitting on top of Brian who complained about how by the end of the show he wouldn’t be able to feel his legs. 

John sat beside them both smiling a bit at how Brian couldn’t keep a pleased grin off of his face about having Roger so close. 

“Move over Deaky, I want to sit by Roger.” Freddie demanded from where he stood in front of John.

“No way. First come first serve.” Deaky teased moving to wrap his arms around Brian and Roger who were both snickering at Freddie’s outrage. 

“Hmm,” John hummed from the center of the embrace. “It’s so good to be able to just snuggle right in whenever I please.” He continued to tease. 

“John stop, you are being SO mean.” Freddie cried trying to get between Deaky and the others. 

“Oh for the love of....” Brian muttered starting to stand up carrying with him an outraged Roger. 

 

“Hey, I was like super comfortable.”

“Roger stop complaining, I am simply moving to the center of the couch so that Fred and John can both sit beside us.” Brian said as he moved to the center of the couch. 

“Oh, Okay.” Roger relented.

Once they had all RE-snuggled in they began to watch their movie. 

Brian ran his fingers through Rogers angelically soft hair not really paying any attention to the film. As he glanced down he saw that the blonde had begun to drift off tea mug still quite full and in his ever relenting grasp. 

He tried to reach forward and grab it before it tipped and spilled all over the lot of them but was too late. 

Before he knew it lukewarm tea was seeping into his pants. 

While it wasn’t quite a lot, Roger had taken the majority, it was still enough to make the guitarist groan. 

“Okay up.” Brian said over the sound of the TV. 

“What why?” Freddie pouted half asleep not having seen the incident. 

“Roger just spilled his tea everywhere,” Brian huffed as he gently shook Roger to get him to wake. 

“Just leave it Brimi.” Roger sighed, voice barely above a whisper, as he started to shut his eyes once again.

“I don’t fancy being sopping wet do you?” He implored. “Besides even if I wanted to let it just dry you put about the whole sugar jar into your tea.”

“No I did not. Anyway, Deaky made it for me so really if this is on anybody let it be him.” Roger said now a bit irritated that he had been woken back up fully. 

“How did this become about me?” John asked from where he sat to Brians left. “If I remember correctly you were the one who demanded sugar to ‘drown out the bland taste.’ ” He finished quoting Roger. 

“I just didn’t like that particular flavor.” Roger tried to defend. 

“Forgive me Rog but then why drink the tea in the first place?” Freddie asked.

“I didn’t want to be the only one without a cup.” He stated as though it were a perfectly acceptable answer. 

“Oh shit, now it’s gotten on me too.” Deaky said miffed as he started to stand up and move to clean his pants off. 

“C’mon Rog. Let’s get this cleaned up.” Brian encouraged as he pushed Roger off of himself so that he could get up as well. 

“Next time you are getting your tea in a sippy cup.” Deaky hollered ofter Roger as he and Brian made their way down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Bastard” Roger muttered under his breath as he stripped off his clothes and put them away. 

Brian stopped to look at the bruising on Rogers creamy skin. Each was so pronounced still it made Brian simultaneously wince with sympathy and also boil with Rage. Really how was he going to keep his cool tomorrow?

“Hey, how are you feeling any better?” Brian asked gesturing to several of the larger bruises on Rogers side. 

Roger shrugged as he towelled himself down. “Still a bit sore but I’ve felt worse. I just can't wait ‘till they all just go away. ” He admitted.

“I can’t wait either. I can't stand seeing you in pain. Also knowing who caused it isn’t helping my temper either.” Brian admitted as well.

“Bri, promise me that tomorrow no matter what you will try to be calm.” Roger stated.

“Why is it so important that I am Rog. I get that you don’t want to cause a scene but I thought you of all people would want some damn justice.” Brian asked. 

Roger looked away trying to blink back watery eyes. 

“I know it probably sounds stupid but I'm starting to think maybe this whole thing hasn’t really become real in my mind yet. These past few days have just seemed so upside down, everything has been so unstable. I mean of course I want to beat that bloody bastard to a pulp but… I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready to have that fight yet. And if I saw you or the others lose your cool, I think it may just shake things up even more. I need you to be a stabilizer, a rock. Just for a little bit.” Roger said shakily as he looked into Brian's eyes with teary baby blues and a quivering lip. 

How in the hell was Brian supposed to say no to that precious face. He leaned in to kiss Roger reassuringly. 

The kiss became a bit more heated and as Roger moaned into Brian's mouth and pulled himself close it became an obvious reminder that the younger wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“Rog” Brian panted as he broke away from the siren like kiss. 

“Hmm?” Roger questioned mind still a bit hazy from the moment.

“You know we can’t, not yet. Especially not after you told me what you did.”

Roger looked a bit irritated. 

“I don’t see what the big deal was Brian. You were the one who started kissing me remember? Besides it’s not as though either one of us are new to the concept of sexual activity.” He huffed. 

“I know that, but I want our first time to be special.” He admitted “and as for the kiss how was I not supposed to when you stand before me looking so incredibly adorable.” He teased making Roger blush a bit. 

“Fine you win this time. But know when we do finally get it on you are going to have to take at least a week off of working because you will be all mine and that’s how long it will take to get a majority of sex out of my system.” 

Brian laughed. 

“A whole week? You seem pretty confident with your ability to perform.” 

“Don’t you know me at all?” Roger joked winking at Brian. 

“Hurry up and finish getting clean you minx Freddie and Deaky are waiting I’m sure. 

With that said they hurried back to the living room spending the rest of the evening in a sugary tea free peace. None of them knowing what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so as always let me know what you think. :D Or if you have anything you want to see in the up and coming chapters, I Love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I am going to be gone over the weekend so I probably wont be able to update until Sunday, Maybe Saturday night. But don't worry I will be at the ready to start writing as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thanks a billion, and see you soon. -Elle


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Please don't hate me for not posting. I sometimes go through times where I don't like to be with technology and just go and do things. I went on a spontaneous road trip with no tech, not even a cellphone, it was amazing. But I'm Here, i didn't die and I do feel bad for making you all wait. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and thank you all so much for wanting to read more.

Roger stood a bit closer to Brian as they walked into the Record office. 

The boys had spent a majority of the morning dealing with the jittery mess that was Roger Taylor. 

It was so disconcerting to see a typically peppy and somewhat brash friend suddenly hidden away behind the metaphorical cage of anxiety, stress, and fear. 

Of course Roger had tried his best to mask all of these feelings using his typical evasive methods of snarky sarcasm and jest, but the others weren’t fooled. 

They all knew Roger well enough to know when their friend was afraid. They could see the subtle differences that an outsider would miss. The quiet demeanor, eyes glancing towards a doorway every now and again. 

John was particularly aware of how Roger had been standing closer than he would to the rest of them as they made their way from down the block to the studio. He noticed the way that every few steps closer Roger would brush against Brian as he looked dead ahead with eyes brimming with negative emotion. 

‘That bastard Prenter had better hope he wasn’t there today, For his own sake.’ John thought bitterly.

Making their way in through the doors, the desk girl had welcomed them in with a pleasant smile and let them pass through as she continued to read her magazine lazily as the sun shone in through the large glass windows. 

Little particles of dust floated through the air on a light breeze caused by a small metal fan in the corner that was whirring away clicking occasionally likely due to a problem with the wiring. 

The office was quiet, contemplative, and the perfect place for light breezy conversation. Not that any of the boys would have shared. The only conversation on their minds was one of gloom.

The halls, lined with albums, that once inspired so much happiness and creativity were now the cause of much anxiety. Every second they were here was a reminder of just how cruel and unkind the world could be. A reminder that you should be careful who you trust.

The guys had all talked that morning about how they were going to handle the meeting and also what to do if Prenter was there. It wasn’t a conversation they wanted to think about, and although each of them had hoped for the best, a small inkling of fear was in the corner of their minds. Fear of the fact that seeing Paul again was a very real possibility.

They had reassured Roger that nothing would happen and that Paul wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything in front of his boss. Happy thought indeed. 

Yet as they found themselves in front of Fosters office Roger couldn’t help feel a sense of dread creep up on him. He wondered if the others felt it too. 

“We’ll be right beside you, no matter what.” It was Brian who broke the silence of the morose crew, and as he brushed his fingers against his Roger understood the comfort and reassurance that Brian wanted to convey in those few words. 

First a nock, and then an answer. 

This was it the moment of truth, would he have to face that monster so soon? Roger was shaking as he glanced quickly through Fosters large yet slightly cluttered office after the door had been opened. 

Nothing. 

Roger allowed himself a silent sigh of relief and let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. This would be the part where you come in.” Mr. Foster complained.

“I swear all of you Rock star types are the same. You can make some decent songs but you all have to share a brain to make it happen. Come on sit down then this meeting is already starting a bit late as it is.” He ushered them in with a wave of his hand from behind his desk.

The boys sat down on the small couch located in front of the desk. Save for Freddie who was leaning against the arm ready to start moving around. 

“So the latest news I hear is that you lot have been working on an album for me.” Foster smiled rather unpleasantly as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his left hand.

“Well, that was the plan yes.” Brian stated flatly. 

The boys had released only one other album so far and Foster was of course expecting another. What that had to do with a meeting though they didn’t know. All of the details about the deadline had been hashed out and they still had a bit of time. Which was great seeing that they were only able to really use the studio during the off hours.

“I’m moving up the deadline.” Foster said as he took a drink from his glass. 

There was a beat of silence and then,

“What do you mean move up the deadline! To when?” Freddie questioned straightening up from where he had been perched.

“Now now boys hold on before you lose your tempers and I am forced to do something drastic.” He ended his sentence looking pointedly at Roger who until then had remained unusually quiet. 

“Why are you looking at me? I haven’t even said a word.” Roger defended as he leaned forward in his seat. 

“Well you are usually the first to fly off the handle kid. But please let’s get back to the matter at hand, if you get your album out by the end of next month you have a real chance of hitting some high ratings. I have the perfect place for you to record, a place in Rusper, it should be great for you. I already talked with Andrews and it should work. Really you should be thanking me.” By the end of his speech he was looking rather proud of himself. 

“And what if we aren’t able to?” John questioned.

“Then I really don’t see the need for this meeting, or the need for any meetings in the future.” Foster replied flippantly. “This is a choice you need to make now so you either take it or leave it.”

The group all looked at each other silently coming to a unanimous decision. This was there only option so it seemed. 

“When do we leave?” Freddie sighed dramatically as he made his way to the other side of the room.

“The sooner the better, I’m hoping you five can be up the day after tomorrow.” Foster stated looking pleased to have gotten his way with so little fight. 

“Wait, five?” Brian asked, dreading the answer to come. 

“Of course! You don’t think I would have you go up by yourselves totally unsupervised. I need reassurance that things are progressing well. Paul can go with you, that should work well.”

Time in that moment seemed to stand still, all noise of talking seemed to be drown out by a slight constant ringing that gradually grew in intensity. The air grew a bit thicker and likewise breathing became more difficult. 

Roger was aware of all of this and more and as he sat there with the others and contemplated his next move. Run or fight? Yell or cry? 

“No.” 

Roger was brought back to reality as the firm and unmoving reply was uttered into the silence.

“I beg your pardon?” Foster said in a laughing manner that showed he in no way thought the reply was funny.

“I said no, that won’t work for us.” It was Freddie, Roger now noticed, that had been the one to speak.

“You seem to think quite a lot of yourself to be saying that to someone in my position.” Foster stated darkly, his posture straighter, as if he were ready for a fight. 

“Well, Prenter seemed to think quite a lot of himself as well the other night when he tried to force himself on Roger after we were done recording.” Freddie seethed, his voice cold. 

Foster paused for a moment as though he were going to say something else and decided against it. 

“Why is this the first time I am hearing about this?” He questioned. More or less back to his normal self.

“We’ve not exactly had the time on our hands before now to say anything at all.” John replied.

“Is that true?” Foster asked looking to Roger. 

Roger glanced to the others noticing the way that Brian gave a ‘go on’ look of encouragement before he replied. “Yes. I wish that it weren’t” He leaned back into the chair hoping he could just disappear.

Foster seemed to be thinking for a moment. “Alright then, I will be speaking with him when he comes into the office later today. As for you all, plan on leaving the same and I will send someone else to accompany you. We’ll be in touch though.” 

With that it all seemed to be over, for the most part. And as the band left the office and made their way home they decided that amidst all of the screwed up ups and downs from the man they would try to remain optimistic about what the future would bring. 

Walking down the street Brian leaned in close to Roger and put his arm around his shoulder as he leaned in to whisper “Whatever happens Rog, remember we are more than a band, we’re a family.” 

Roger laughed quietly hugging Brian from the side. “Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounded?” 

“I do, and I almost wish I hadn’t heard it.” John joked. 

Laughing they turned there attention to Freddie who looked a bit cross with the others and after catching up to him they found out why.

“You are all moving so slow. We have to get home now if we are going to have enough time to pack.” 

Yes, there was always some things that roger could count on and that would be his friends.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two post in the same day! Call it me paying back what I owe. 
> 
> Not goanna lie. This story has low key got a mind of it's own. I know how I want it to end but several subplots have popped up I wasn't expecting and I am now thinking that this story will be quite a bit larger than I thought about it ever being. 
> 
> On that note this chapter is a little shorter than the previous but I didn't want to put it in with the others because it's told from a different perspective. 
> 
> Also I have some of the characters in there positions now because it just works better for the story.

Ray Foster sighed as soon as the door was closed and he was alone. 

This was a predicament indeed. Paul Prenter. Well, there was no other choice but to call him into what would surely be an interesting meeting. 

Leaning over to the pager on his desk he pressed the button as he smoothed down the edges of his mustache. 

“Yes, Cindy. Please send in Paul when you see him honey, there is something we need to talk about.”

Not long after there was a knock at his door. 

“You wanted to see me?” Paul asked as he made his way in. 

“Yes indeed I did.” Foster started as he got up from his chair casually moving over near his bar stand and grabbing a glass pouring in his favorite scotch. 

“Have a seat Prenter.” He pointed to the couch in front of his desk. “I’ve heard some rather odd news through the grapevine and need to hear your answer. It has to do with Queen.”

Prenter started to look scared, well, if only for a moment before his face returned to a typical ignorant questioning look.

“Oh? Has something happened?” He questioned, leaning up with a questioning glance.

Neither man was fooled, yet they kept up this game, for whose sake they didn’t yet know. 

“Yes, I was meeting with them today about a new album and I was surprised to hear about something that the little blonde one claims to have happened to him.” Foster still stood beside his desk not yet sitting down until he had his answer. 

“I hope it wasn’t anything serious. I heard you were wanting them at that Ridge Farm to record and have an album soon.” Prenter continued to play coy.

“You can stop with the bullshit Prenter.” Foster continued, “I’m only going to ask this once and your answer had better be the right one. Did you force yourself on him?” 

Paul stayed silent for a moment calculating his next move. 

“Sir, I don’t know what they said but please just listen,”

“No, You just listen!” Foster barked, effectively silencing the other man. 

“You don’t think I’ve noticed. You don’t think I’ve seen.” He started moving now to the window overlooking the lazy street below. 

“I know you, I know they wouldn’t lie and jeopardize their career like they did today if it weren’t the truth. And I have only one thing to say to you… You're an absolute idiot.” Turning around he looked Prenter in the eye. 

“I ought to fire you right now,”

“Sir please” Prenter stood from his seat now looking desperate. 

“You see there is a difference between men like you and me Prener and it’s something you ought to learn now. Call it me sharing my wisdom with the lowly ones, an act of kindness really.” Foster continued. 

Paul stood silent waiting for the next words from Foster. 

“If I were you I would have been careful from the start. If I were you,” He paused to take a puff of his cigerate “If I were you, I would have Fucked the little brat enough to make sure he knew who the boss was, make it so he kept his damn mouth shut.”

Prenter was speechless. 

“Sir I don’t understand,” He wasn’t expecting this but he was hopeful now of what was to come.

“Like hell you don’t” Foster started, “Your problem is that you weren’t quick enough, and look at the mess that you’ve created. They’ll expect me to fire you but I can’t for one main reason.”

“And what would that be?” Prenter inquired a small smirk growing on his face.

“It would be that you had the balls to go for something that I’ve been wanting to go for for quite some time.” He handed his glass to Paul. “Here, have a drink”

Prenter laughed as he sat back down on the couch. 

“Don’t look so smug Prenter. We’ve still got a bit of a mess on our hands. But sit tight because I have a plan that will make us both happy men.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm like on a roll. Hopefully these chapters are good and not just blah.

“Do you think he’ll be fired then?” Roger asked from behind the rim of his mug of tea as they sat down that afternoon in their flat. 

“I can’t see how he wouldn’t be” Brian stated as he too sat in his favorite chair, book in hand. 

“Yeah, and he looked really deep pissed about it too. I’m glad, I hate to say it but I honestly wasn’t expecting Foster to put too much thought in the whole ordeal. Sorry.” John joined in. 

“Now though, if not nasty old Paul, I wonder who will be accompanying us on our miraculous travels.” Freddie pondered from where he lay on the carpet. “For my sake I hope it’s the cute filing guy.” 

“Eww, not Bernard. He’s too twitchy.” Roger laughed. 

“I think we can rule out Bernard.” John stated as he opened up his notebook. “But seriously guys, do you think we can finish the album in time?”

It was a fair question, they had all been working on songs and had practiced a few. But putting that all into an album, and a great one at that, wasn’t going to be easy. 

“I think we can, I mean it’s not going to be a walk in the park but I think we have it in us.” Brian stated. 

“I agree with Brian,” Freddie declared “and I think the fact that we can be away from the city will be good for us too.” 

Freddie had particularly had Roger in mind when he had said that last part. He could tell that his younger friend was still shaken from the events of the other day. Hopefully being away from Paul and focusing on nothing but music would help to restore him to his normal self.

Later that afternoon they finished their packing, save for a few items. 

Brian wanted to focus on catching up on some school things claiming he wouldn’t have the time to later and so made his way into his and Rogers room.

Not long after he had started writing down some notes he was interrupted by the door opening. 

“Brimi, are you really going to sit there and be boring all day?” Roger asked as he made his way into the room and sat down on the end of Brian’s bed nearest his desk. 

“That’s the plan yes.” Brian replied without looking up. 

“Brimi please.” Roger whined.

“Oh for the… Please what? You haven’t asked me to do anything.” Brian sighed finally looking up.

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” Roger sulked making sure Brian could see his pout. 

“We can spend time together, We are going to spend quite a bit of time together so it seems.” Brian thought about all of them in the same house and studio with no real brakes from one another, it was going to be an interesting summer. 

“But I want to spend time with you now.” Roger continued. “Besides that I want to make out and waiting isn’t fun.”

There it was the true reason behind all of the pouting and sulking. 

Brian chuckled to himself as he turned towards Roger. 

“And what if I said no?” He teased pretending to be disinterested. 

Roger scoffed. “Then I would say that’s not fair and you have to anyway. Please Brian It’ll be good I promise.” 

“I don’t doubt that Rog.” Brian laughed “You are too cute not to make it good.” He said this as he ran his hand down Rogers arm and then placed his thumb under the blondes chin having him look up a bit before leaning in. Pausing right before touching Rogers pink full lips with his own. 

“Brimi, kiss me now.” Roger ordered from under Brian. His blue eyes demanding he get what he wanted like a spoiled prince, and Brian would be damned if he gave in to easy. 

“If you want it you have to ask nicely.” Brian teased brushing his fingers through the drummers soft blonde hair and brushing against his ear as well in the process.

“Fine, Kiss me now please.” Roger sighed unhappily before moving forward to kiss Brian only to be disappointed when the other moved slightly away maintaining the same distance as before. 

“Brian” Roger was whining in earnest now and Brian was loving it. He knew that the blonde was stubborn and quite used to getting what he wanted. Brian never would have imagined get would get off on making Roger beg yet here they were, Brian pinning Roger down as he withheld a kiss until the younger submitted to him. 

“What’s the magic word love? And don’t get cheeky or you wont get what you want.” Brian teased his voice just barely above a whisper as he leaned in close to Rogers ear and nipped at the edge causing the blonde to shiver. 

“Brian… I, please.” Roger struggled becoming increasingly more aroused from under Brian.

“Please what Roggie?” Brian asked as he nuzzled the others throat. Roger keening beneath him. 

“Please Brimi kiss me. I need you to kiss me.” Roger was begging and Brian was loving it the moment couldn’t get any better, that was until Brian leaned in the rest of the distance and started kissing the sweet creature on his bed. 

The kiss was electric and enticing, sweet yet extremely sexy and raw. 

Lost in the passion of the moment both boys danced against the other with their lips, saying everything and yet nothing at the same time. It was amazing, Brian reflected as his tongue mapped out every part of Rogers mouth, that someone so sweet and amazing would want him. And yet it made perfect sense, they were each others half, without the other they were incomplete. 

Roger was moaning into Brian’s mouth and it sent shivers down his spine. A thought came to the guitarist, causing him to kiss the other ever more forcefully. The thought that this was truly the love of his life, and any moment that they weren’t spending in the other's company was time wasted. 

Time, if only it could stand still, If only he had the power to stop everything else, this moment could be Brian's eternity. The thought caused his heart to ache as he knew it wasn’t possible. Perhaps he could find a way though, he would trade anything for this bliss.

Alas they had to breathe and like the snapping of fingers the kiss was over, leaving in its wake two panting musicians struggling to find their breath. 

“That was… wow.” Brian breathed chest heaving.

Roger sighed still laying against the bed, his hair gleaming fanned across the blankets in a careless way that worked so well for him. He leaned up and pecked Brian’s lips quickly a lazy and cheeky smile forming.

“Told you it would be fun.” He teased. 

Brian reflected for a moment about just how much Roger meant to him. He was afraid it was more than he thought.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for Deaky and Freddie.
> 
> I took the liberty today to map out the rest of the story and although I'm not sure how many chapters there will be (I've given up on making a final number) I can promise that it's going to be good. There will be some parts where you will end up feeling bad for poor Rog though. But I still promise a happy ending, I can't write sad stories.

“What’s new?” John asked as he made his way into his and freddie's room trying his best to disregard the mountains of clothing that seemed to be coming from the closet. 

“Deaky!” Freddie beamed. “I’ve been wondering where you ran off to, did Roger or Brian stop you?” 

“No, I believe they are doing other things at the moment.” John gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Freddie gave a giddy laugh and clapped his hands together from where he sat on the floor next to his suitcase. 

“Oh! Do tell all, and don’t leave out any details.” He teased.

“What makes you think I stayed to listen?” John questioned starting to turn red. Talking about anything sexual was usually difficult for him, sometimes more than others. 

“Aww, Darling Deaky. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, come, sit down by me and help me pack.” Freddie gestured to a rather clear spot to his left where John assumed he was supposed to sit. 

They remained like that for a while, a companionable silence among them. Occasionally Freddie would hold up an outfit and try to get Deaky’s opinion.

“Fred you know me,” John paused brushing some stray hair away from his face and out of his eyes.

“I should hope that I do darling, after all we do share a room.” Freddie joked 

“No, what i mean is why are you having me do this with you? I have no style at all I can’t help you choose outfits, this seems like something that you usually do with Roger.” John finished looking to Freddie for an answer. 

Freddie got a look on his face John had never seen before. It was quiet and depressed, to be honest, it didn’t fit Freddie at all.

“Do you think I’m a good Friend?” Freddie finally asked looking up to meet John’s eyes.

“What do you mean? Of course I do.” John stated confused. 

“Deaky, I’ve known Roger for so long and we have done everything together. This past week has been really hard for me because I don’t know what to do. And now Roger is spending so much time with Brian, which I think is great, they do so well together. But now, I don’t really know what I should do to help. Or if I’m doing anything at all to help. That’s why I’ve kind of been on the sidelines recently, I don’t want to mess things up more than I already have.” Freddie finished looking like he wanted to cry. 

John reached out and placed his hand on top of Freddie’s. He noticed how the others fingers were so elegant and slender, likely from piano playing. 

“Fred, please don’t put all of this on yourself. What happened happened and it wasn’t in any of our control. I think that you are a great friend, the fact that you were asking that shows just how great you are. And besides that, Brian and Roger have a thing starting between them of course they would want to spend time with each other.” 

Freddie didn’t say anything so John chose to continue. 

“And if it helps any Fred, I think you are pretty great. I’m glad I can spend time with you alone as well,” He paused taking a breath and looked up into Freddie’s chocolate brown eyes. “Don’t laugh at me but sometimes I get a bit jealous of the others, and you too. You can always say what is is that you want, say what you feel. You know?” He asked hoping Freddie could read between the lines of what he was trying to say. 

“What are you saying John?” Freddie asked searching his youngest friends angled face looking into his bright green eyes. 

John took a moment to collect himself, he could feel a blush forming from his chest up his neck . He ducked his head to the side and placed his hands in his lap, trying to disappear. 

Freddie reached out and grabbed his hand once more, encouraging him to continue. 

“I, I think I might have feelings for you Freddie. Like, I like you. Like like you” Deaky said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Oh Deaky.” Freddie breathed, moving his other hand to brush Johns hair from his eyes. “I think I may like like you too.” 

John could feel his heart race within his chest. Freddie really liked him too. These feelings were all so new to him and he wouldn’t lie if he said he wasn’t afraid of what this could do to their friendship or to the band for that matter. 

“Fred, I don’t know what this means for us though.” John worried, biting at his lip clearly anxious of what had transpired. 

“Darling don’t worry. We can take things one step at a time, everything will be beautiful.” Freddie promised as he smiled at the shy bassist.

John allowed himself a small smile outwardly, yet inwardly his heart beat happily, his stomach was all butterflies, and he could have sworn fireworks were going off somewhere. With that reassurance John was happy.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the last chapter before things start getting serious. I am actually really excited to post more, my only thing is although i have the general summary written out I'm still not sure how dark I want to go. Please give me your opinion. Would you like to see some darker chapters with more serious content or should I keep things more lighthearted? 
> 
> As always please enjoy!

It was still a little chilly in the morning when the band had started their journey to Rusper. They were all in the van with their instruments and bags leaving just enough space for the four of them. 

Brian sat next to Freddie in the back whilst John helped to navigate up front as Roger drove. 

“Ugh. I absolutely hate mornings.” Roger complained as they drove down the empty road. The sound of the radio on in the background was the only other noise that there was, besides his complaining of course.

“You know Rog, if you had went to bed at a normal time like I told you to you wouldn’t be so tired.” Brian chided from the back.

“Not all of us are one hundred years old and capable of going to sleep when it is still light out.” Roger argued back. “And besides I didn’t stay up too late.” 

“I could see the light from your phone when I got up to go to the bathroom at one in the morning!” Brian exclaimed. 

“Boys, boys, let’s not argue we are almost there I’m sure and we need to have a plan on where to start.” Freddie stated for once trying not to stir the pot. 

“I agree with Freddie.” John said from the front “I think we should spend the beginning working on finishing up writing and then record those last. In between we can record the songs that we already have.” 

“But thats so boring, why can’t we just deal with it when we get there?” Roger sighed. 

“Because that’s not how it works.” Brian scolded poking him playfully on the shoulder. 

“You’re not how it works.” Roger muttered under his breath. Freddie giggled from the back only encouraging the blonde. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” John stated, chuckling silently and trying to hide it behind his hand.

The rest of the drive continued in much the same way until the van pulled up to the farm. 

“Are we sure this is where we are supposed to be? I mean that’s a barn over there i’m pretty sure.” Roger asked looking around at the surrounding area in disbelief. 

“Yeah, Rog I think that’s the Idea.” Deaky said looking up from his phone after secretly double checking that this was where they were supposed to be. 

“But a barn?” Roger repeated, gesturing around the group. 

Brian rolled his eyes and looked over to Freddie who seemed like he was just about to say something obnoxious. 

“You must be queen!” A voice from the distance disrupted their bickering and the band turned to see a tall man with short dark hair, likely in his early thirties approaching them. 

“My names Alan,” The man introduced himself, breathing more pronounced from jogging to reach the group. “I’m sure you heard all about me though from your discussion with Foster.” He finished.

“Actually no, we didn’t.” Brian stated looking the man over trying to get an opinion of him. They may trust Foster but that didn’t mean that they trusted his employees.

There was a flash of frustration in Alan’s hazel eyes and he sighed as he reached out to shake Brians hand. 

“It figures he would forget to mention me, usually does.” Alan muttered the last part more to himself than to the others. “Well, In any case. Let’s get you all inside and then I can give you the grand tour as well as the rundown.” He gestured for the others to follow him in after they had grabbed their bags. 

Stopping by the door to hold it open for the others Alan gave Roger an odd look whilst the drummer entered the house. 

“Is there a problem?” Freddie questioned giving Alan a once over look.

“Not at all” Alan smiled politely. “Do you want some help with your bags?” He offered.

“Oh, I think we’ll be just fine carrying on on our own darling.” Freddie finished as he made his way in through the door and into the large entryway. He didn’t know what it was but he felt as though Alan was definitely hiding something.

Once the guys were all inside Alan directed them to their respective rooms. Freddie and Roger were upstairs whilst Brian had a room on the ground floor alongside Alan himself leaving John to the basement room. 

“Charming.” Deaky muttered as he moved to carry his things down. 

The farmhouse was beautiful and quite comfortable. There would be plenty of space for creative thinking and likely general messing around. There were gardens as well as other grounds to walk through and the overall vibe was rather peaceful. 

The recording studio was, if the band was being perfectly honest, perfect for what they needed. They had all decided that work would be done quickly especially since they had any time they needed to work. 

Alan had, as promised, given the group a tour of the area. As they boys had walked around with him Brian made sure to stick close to Roger. 

Freddie had told him about what had happened when they first had gotten there, and although that in itself wasn’t anything bad Alan had a feeling about him that just seemed slightly off. Almost like he was hiding a secret and rather happy about it. 

Call him overprotective but Brian wasn’t about to take a chance, not when Roger was involved. 

Things in the music industry were certainly crazier than Brian had anticipated it being. And not in a good way at all.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

The house was perfect, Freddie thought as he sat looking out of his temporary bedroom window. Thoughts for new songs were flying to his mind. So many things had happened recently that he had an ample amount of selection to choose from when it came to what to write about. 

First there had been Roger,what he had been through that day must have been so frightening. Freddie was amazed at the blondes ability to get back up and keep going. And while he still felt like it was his fault for not noticing Paul’s true character earlier John had been helping him to realize that some things were beyond his control. 

John, so smart and creative yet also a bit shy and awkward. The bassist was just so adorable, the way that his green eyes shone whenever he looked at Freddie made the singers heart skip a beat. Freddie would have never imagined that their friendship would ever turn into anything more than just that. Yet, here they were, although they still had some talking about where they stood and what they wanted he couldn’t be happier for the change. 

On top of all of this they were thrown into the mix of needing to release a new album in a very short amount of time, ‘what was Foster thinking?’, and also found themselves in a new home with new people. 

Well, one new person. Freddie thought about how he felt about Alan. Sure, he was an attractive man, well built and handsome; in a professional sort of way. He was also very friendly and had gone out of his way to make sure that Freddie and the rest of the guys were comfortable and situated. 

Was he just being weird and seeing something that wasn’t there because of what had just happened to Roger? 

Maybe this was him trying to prove that he was a good friend. Because he didn’t know how bad Paul was in time he was searching for something in this other man instead.

He decided that he would give Alan a chance, it wasn’t his fault what happened with Rog, he probably didn’t even know about the incident. He would try to be friends and just be a little careful about placing his trust to easily. 

With that thought Freddie turned to grab his pencil and started to write down something new for his next song. 

\---

“It's so nice here.” Roger said from where he sat on the edge of the bed in Brian's room. 

“It is a bit too quiet for me I think.” Brian thought aloud. “But I do like being able to see the stars at night.”

“Of course you would say that, Nerd.” Roger teased flashing an adorable smile at Brian making the older man smile too. 

``how did he get so lucky?’, The guitarist thought, not only to have such amazing friends but also have such an amazing little boyfriend. 

“I’m happy though that you like it here.” Brian said as he moved to sit next to Roger on the bed. “This place really will be great for making our album.” 

Roger turned to Brian with a sly smile, he ran his hand up and down Brian’s thigh. “That’s not the only thing this place will be great for making.” 

Roger leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Brian’s lips. It was sweet and playful and then all too soon it had turned into something more heated and desperate. 

Brian had found himself twisting his hand into Rogers blonde locks and pulling slightly making the shorter moan into the kiss. 

Roger twisted and maneuvered himself so that he was now straddling Brian’s lap and he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck desperately wanting to get closer and touch more of his boyfriend. 

Roger wanted more though and he soon found himself grinding his erection against brians already hard member. Groaning at the annoyance of clothing Roger fumbled to try and get Brian's belt undone only to be stopped by a larger hand around his wrist.

“Rog wait.” Brian panted between kisses. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon for this?” He paused pulling away from the blonde too look into his large blue eyes. 

Frustrated Roger tried to pull Brian back towards him but the other wasn’t having it.

“What’s the deal Bri?” Roger questioned irritably. 

Brian paused placing a hand over Rogers smaller one. “I just don’t think this is a good idea for you to be moving this fast after all that has happened.” 

Roger was starting to become more than just irritated. “What do you Mean? That was one incident and this isn’t anything like that and you know it.” He sighed moving to get off of Brian’s lap. 

“Right now Rog i know things can seem confusing, I just don't want you to regret this decision.” Brian tried, moving to stand as well.

“Confusing how? I’m not some idiot Brian! I can make a decision about what I want just fine. You’re making it seem like I’m some type of innocent virgin, news flash, I’ve had sex before.” Roger shouted he could feel himself flushing due to anger. This was not an argument he wanted to have. 

“Roger, If you’d just listen maybe you could see things from my perspective.” Brian moved to try and reach out for Roger’s arm only to have the shorter man turn away from him. 

“God Brian! You’re such a prude. I don’t get it.” He sighed brushing his bangs away from his face. 

“Roger what happened with Paul” He was cut off from what he was about to say by a very pissed blonde.

“Enough about Paul! I’m over it with him, I’ve moved on from it Brian, Ive already forgotten about it! It’s time you did too!” He yelled tears starting to form.

“Rog, I’m sorry.” Brian tried to apologize. 

“I can’t right now.” Roger cried as he moved past Brian and out of the bedroom. 

Brian tried to catch up but after he left the room he didn’t know which way Roger went. He sighed to himself rubbing his face in frustration. Clearly Roger wasn’t over it quite yet, But maybe some alone time would help him heal.

\---

Roger stood crying outside behind the studio. The sounds of his sobs mixed with the birdsong and breeze passing through the trees creating a sad atmosphere in the otherwise peaceful area. 

“Taylor,” A voice said from behind Roger causing him to jump. 

It was Alan, He had a cellphone in his hand and looked like he had went outside to make a phone call.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Alan stated “Are you alright?” He questioned, worry evident in his eyes. 

Roger sniffed, trying his best to stop his tears. He looked up at Alan with watery blue eyes and he tried to brush his hair away from his face. Trying to look a little less miserable.

“I’m f-fine.” He sighed rubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry if I kept you from making a call.” He gestured to Alan’s phone and turned to leave.

“Hey, wait.” Alan said as he reached out and grabbed Rogers arm. “You look like you could use a friend to talk to. What’s on your mind? I’d hate to leave you upset.” He comforted, handing a tissue to Roger.

Roger thanked him and was able to stop the quiver in his voice, mostly, and he found himself telling Alan about Brian and him. 

“...and it’s irritating, because I really like him but it’s like he keeps pushing me away. What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he’s just trying to be nice?” Roger questioned looking to Alan worriedly. 

“You know what I think? I think maybe Brian is right.” He said causing Roger to frown.

“Just hear me out. When did Brian really start to show his feelings for you? Was it before or after what happened with Prenter?” Alan asked. 

“Well, after but brian and I,” 

“Have been friends for a while I know” Alan shushed. “But maybe you should take things a bit slow, be cautious. What if Brian is just trying to make you feel better by saying he has feelings for you? I’m not saying it’s right, but you said it was possible right?” Alan reached out and placed a hand on Rogers shoulder.

“But I wasn’t thinking that really, Brian wouldn’t do that.” Roger defended, Brian was a good person, He wouldn’t play with someone’s feelings like that. Would he? 

“Hey, I don’t know Roger, can I call you that?, but all I know is that you seem like a nice kid and i’d hate to see you hurt again. My advice, just give yourself and Brian a little distance for now until things settle a bit. You’ve got all the time in the world.” Alan smiled at the younger man. 

Roger paused to consider. “Maybe some space wouldn’t be too bad of a thing. But I should go back inside and apologize for yelling.” Roger said looking back to the house like he wanted to go back.

“I wouldn’t rush it Blondie. From what I heard you were right to be angry, let Brian apologize to you. Maybe then you will be able to sense out his real feelings, ya know” Alan stated casually. 

“Well, I’ll see. Maybe you’re right, I don’t know. But i’m going to head back in, thanks for the help.” Roger smiled.

“No problem kid, and remember, If you ever need a friend to talk to I’m right here for you.” Alan provided. 

Watching as the blonde walked back to the house Alan smiled to himself, It was almost too easy.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to write, but in fairness I think it's a bit longer than the others as well. :)   
> There is an introduction to a new character in the story as well you may be familiar with, (Sneaky smile), also I learned that I can't spell cigarette without auto correct so that was a struggle.

After Brian and Rogers fight tensions at the household had been stung a bit tight. 

Deaky looked on as Roger drank a glass of water and did nothing but glare at Brian the entire time that the tall man was in the room. Sure, Roger could be a bit of a hothead at times and Brian could get set in his ways but the two boys weren’t even speaking to each other now so surely it was something more than just a petty argument. 

What had happened that would cause such a shift in feelings between the two? This was something John decided that he was going to get to the bottom of. 

The brunette locked eyes with Brian from across the room, nodding his head for the other to follow. 

John made his way down the stairs to his secluded area, he moved several papers of a song that he had been working on over to the table. He smiled fondly as he thought of how well the words reflected his feelings of the older boy. Even though they had yet to really discuss their relationship as of yet John couldn’t help but feel that what he and Freddie had was going to be something special. 

Now, he just wished he could help Brian and Roger back to being happy again and then maybe the world would seem right again. 

“What was so important you had me come down here for?” Brian’s voice cut John out of his thoughts. 

John turned around to see an irritated looking Brian standing in the doorway of his room. 

“I don’t know what you are so irritated about, I’m just trying to be a good friend and ask what’s going on with you and Roger .” John sighed crossing his arms matching Brian’s posture. 

“And what if I don’t feel like sharing with the class then Deaks? This is between Roger and myself.” Brian stated shortly. 

John sighed inwardly, hating it whenever Brian was in one of his pissy moods. 

“Cut the crap Brian. This isn’t just between you two, if you haven’t noticed we are in this together.” He said gesturing around him. “Whatever is putting you two in such sour moods is affecting Freddie and I as well.”

Brian stood and looked at John square in the eye seemingly ready to retaliate with another snappy comment. However, after a moment he released the breath he had been holding and sighed, uncrossing his arms and brushing his hands over his face.

“I know Deaky, really I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s been going on, one minute we were fine and then we started fighting and I thought he would be over it by now but he’s not.” Brian’s voice held a bit of a worry in it and Deaky couldn’t help but feel sorry for his friend. 

John motioned to his bed and sat down, Brian following as well. 

“You mentioned a fight. What was it about?” John asked hoping to be able to help. 

“Roger and I have been friends forever, and I really only feel like it was a matter of time before we would have inevitably gotten together. So really it doesn’t surprise me that he wants to take things further. If you get what I’m saying.” Brian supplied hoping that John wasn’t too put off by talking about this sort of thing. 

The younger man gave an encouraging ‘go on’ motion letting Brian know to keep talking.

“Earlier, we were in my room and had started making out and things started to lead a bit further.” Brian paused.

“You mean Roger wanted to have sex with you.” Deaky supplied.

Brian nodded but still didn’t say anything. 

“And you don’t want to have sex with Roger?” Deaky asked looking confused not seeing what the problem was. 

“Oh my god, I do. Who wouldn’t.” Brian sighed “But I just feel like maybe I’m taking advantage of him somehow. Like maybe after what happened with Paul he needs time to process things and cope.” 

“And so you two fought about that?” John questioned seeing where all of this was going. 

“Yes and he was so pissed, he basically said that I didn’t trust him, which of course I do, and he ran outside. I thought he would cool off like he usually does but when he came back in he looked at me and then hit me. When I wanted to reason with him again he slammed his door in my face.” Brian looked lost for what to say next and instead placed his head in his hands and sighed. 

John leaned in and gave Brian a reassuring hug, hoping to ease the others anxiety. 

“Brian, I get where you are coming from not wanting to go to quickly with Roger. But has it occurred t you that maybe sex is how Roger copes with things? I mean think about it. Roger has always been a touchy person. And whenever something that causes him anxiety comes up, finals, big gigs, meetings for our band, what does he do?” John paused letting Brian take in the information. 

“He usually has a few drinks and then goes home with someone.” Brian sighed looking anxious. “God John what if I’ve made things worse for him? I just wanted to protect him and instead I hurt him and keep him from healing. I’m a horrible person.” 

Brian stood up and made his way to the door ready to go upstairs and find Roger. He paused to turn around and face John once more. 

“Thanks Deaky. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He gave John a sincere smile and then ran upstairs to look for his boyfriend. 

John took a moment to reflect on Brian for a moment. He was an attractive guy, tall and lean, with an elegant build and wonderful hair. Sure he could be awkward at times, a lot of times, but really who wasn’t? And on top of everything else he was a genuinely nice guy. Roger was lucky to have him and Deaky hoped that they made up fast he couldn’t take all of this negativity.

“There you are darling! I was wondering where you had gone off to.” Freddie came up and sat next to John smiling. He was holding a notebook, his song notebook, in his hands brushing his fingers against the edges of the paper out of what John could only think of to be as disguised nervousness. 

“Are you alright John?” Freddie asked leaning to get a closer look at him.

“Yeah, I… um.” John rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. “Just lost in thought is all.” He smiled at Freddie looking again at his notebook. 

“What’s that? Have you been working on a new song?” John was always excited to hear what Freddie came up with his music was so new and unique. It was something that was so Freddie and John was happy to be able to be a part of something so dear to the other boy. 

Freddie clapped his hands together and looked at John expectantly. 

“I’ve been working on this for a while but I wanted you to be the first one to look at it.” Freddie smiled as he opened the notebook and directed John toward the page to look at. 

 

John was amazed as he looked over the song. It was simple yet beautiful the tune and the words seeming to compliment each other well. Even though it looked amazing it still seemed as though it was unfinished. 

“Fred, this is amazing. Was this one you would want to work on here soon?” John questioned hoping that the answer would be affirmative. 

“Of course I do.” Freddie exclaimed happily. “Did you take any note of the lyrics?” He implored looking to John hopefully.

John in fact did, a song about love in many ways and what it was, how it felt… Suddenly something clicked in John’s mind and a slight blush spread across his face.

“Freddie, is this song about me?” He asked baffled that anyone would want to write a song about him. 

Freddie smiled and looked down to his notebook rather bashfully. I hope you don’t mind Deaky. Its just, I found that you inspired me so much and this song may have been a little simple and plain but I think that something about that helps to make it beautiful. Beautiful like you. 

John could have sworn his heart skipped a beat and before he knew what was happening he was pulling Freddie into a passionate kiss. 

Kissing Freddie was a wonderful experience. It started off strong and sure but as John continued something more sensitive and meaningful was revealed within the depths of the kiss. It was a bit like Freddie himself really, he could be so brave and forward and unafraid of who he is and yet at the same time be sensitive and shy. 

Breaking apart from the kiss John leaned back a bit as he thought about his feelings for the other. Hands intertwined, John looked at the singer and smiled a bit.

“I think we need to do that more often.” He supplied.

Freddie laughed. “Oh darling, that can be arranged.”

John paused and then asked the question he had been simultaneously dreading and aching to ask. 

“Fred, where does this leave us?” He looked into the others deep brown eyes hopefully.

“I was hoping, that is if you want to mind you, hoping we could become an official couple. You know like boyfriends.” Freddie stated his rambling sentences trailing off into a finish.

John wanted to leap into the sky and never come back down. Freddie wanted to have a real relationship, with him. He always wanted to have something meaningful and to be able to share such a bond with an already amazing friend meant so much to the young bassist. 

“Yes Freddie, I would love to be your boyfriend.” John beamed. 

Freddie gave John an earnest smile that made the others heart melt. John leaned into embrace the singer, both boys were pleased to remain in the atmosphere of elated happiness but after a few minutes, were stopped by the ringing of the doorbell.

They both looked at each other wondering who it could be and then made their way upstairs to answer the door. 

Once there, they were greeted by a man who seemed to be middle aged. He had a pleasant face with kind eyes and a naturally relaxing demeanor. He held cords in his left hand and moved to put something into his suit pocket before he reached out with his free hand to greet Freddie and John. 

“Hello, I’m Jim Beach.” He smiled. “I should have mentioned I was coming by but I’ll be fast I just needed to drop off these.” He lifted his hand to show a coil of various cords. “Figured you may need them.”

“Jim Beach? Nobody ever said anything about you coming by.” John stated with a questioning gaze. This guy looked nice but what kind of person just shows up to a random house with a handful of cords? 

John heard Freddie whisper over to him not to be rude before he welcomed Mr. Beach inside.

“So Mr. Jim beach.” Freddie paused finding the name rather odd to address the man before him with. “Why would a man like yourself come all the way out here just to drop off some old wires?” He inquired waving flippantly at the cords mentioned. 

Mr. Beach chuckled as he sat the cords down on a coffee table. 

“I’m a close friend of Andrews and I knew I would be driving by this weekend so I figured I would bring by extra cables you lot may need once you officially start recording.” He smiled at the boys as he moved to sit down in one of the armchairs, holding up a cigarette with a questioning gaze. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I smoke. It’s been a long drive, well really a long week.”

Freddie and John sat down opposite the older man and continued to talk for a while. They found that Jim handled several legal aspects in the musical industry and also helped some of his friends with their respective jobs as well. 

“If you really do all of that then you must know Mr. Foster.” John said wondering if there was a close connection. 

“Well I am familiar with him if that’s what you mean.” He paused and tapped his cigarette out in the ashtray. “We run in similar business circles. Anything else, I really can’t say I know him too well.” He finished vaguely. “I take it he helps to manage your band?” Jim asked. 

“Yes I suppose you could.” John supplied. “Honestly we are still quite new to the scene we owe a lot to Foster. He’s really helped us get to where we are now.” 

Mr. Beach looked thoughtfully to the two. “He may have played a small part yes, but I’m sure you wouldn’t be here recording if you didn’t have quite a bit of talent. You must be good.” He smiled.

“Oh simply the best!” Freddie beamed. “And you must hear us play sometime.” He insisted.

“Well, I can’t say I have the time today. I have business several towns over, but I’ll be coming back through in several days if you’d have me then.” Jim proposed. 

“That sounds wonderful, it will give us time to really get set up anyway.” Deaky grinned. 

They made their way back to the entryway of the home and were greeted with the sight of Brian and Roger. John noticed that both were slightly flushed and Roger wore his shirt somewhat rumpled, however there wasn’t time to dwell on it at the moment because Freddie wanted to introduce them to Mr. beach before he left. 

“I’ll be seeing you in several days then, it was great to meet you all.” The business man smiled as he walked out of the door and got into his car.

As he drove away John turned to Freddie. 

“He seemed really nice.” John said reaching out to hold Freddies hand in his own. He loved being able to do something as simple as holding hands with Fred whenever he wanted. 

“I agree,” Freddie smiled. “Although Jim Beach just doesn’t seem like the right name for him, we’ll have to think of a new one.”

“You do that then.” John laughed. 

“Where are Brian and Roger at now?” Freddie sighed “We need to get set up today so we can start practicing.” 

John thought he had a pretty good idea of where the two could be, but he wasn’t going to be the one to interrupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Rogers point of view so get ready for some Maylor smuttiness. 
> 
> As always thank you all for your encouraging comments. i really appreciate them.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian's point of view from the day at Ridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a lil bit I know :/ But I'm here with another chapter. I didn't proof read this one so i'm sorry, but hopefully you all like this one. Not goanna lie, it's a little smutty. feel free to skip if you want. 
> 
> But let me know what you think or if there's any way I can improve.

Roger was an emotional person by default, he would be the first to admit that. He knew he had a tendency to fly off the handle even about the smallest things but he couldn’t help it. Any emotion that he had, good or bad, he always felt it so strongly. 

Giving into your emotions for something good was great. The rush of elated happiness was almost like a drug that kept him going. 

When they had been notified that their band would be meeting with Foster for the very first time Roger remembered how he practically tackled John with the most crushing hug the youngest member had likely ever experienced. 

After every show or every great recording or practice Roger was always touchy with the other members of the band. Happy to congratulate in the form of hugs, holding hands, snuggling... kissing. 

Roger shook himself from his thoughts, the last one was only rarely and when he was especially happy or especially drunk. And now thinking of kissing brought his bad mood to the forefront once more. 

Why did Brian have to be so stupid? Couldn’t he see that it was hurting Roger that he was keeping away? 

Roger didn’t mean to yell at him. He never really did. 

If he and Brian ever got into a fight, even before they were romantically involved, Roger would always regret yelling at the guitarist. He wished he could just make up but aside from his emotions, he was also an incredibly stubborn person. 

If Brian was sorry about what he did then he would come back and ask to be forgiven… Right?

“Ugh!” Roger yelled as he looked at his glass of water it wasn’t even halfway empty and he didn’t think he could drink any more. 

`Brian had been right there and he didn't even acknowledge that I was in the room.’ Roger thought to himself angrily. 

He looked down at the glass in his hand once more a sudden wave of upset hitting him so strong he wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. Why couldn’t he be normal like everyone else? Why did he have to be so overrun by his emotions. 

He didn’t know if he was angry or sad now and he feared it was some horrible combination of the two mixed with a loneliness that came from not having Brian to lean on. 

Trying and failing to calm down he took one more look at the glass of water in his hand before he threw it across the kitchen and let it shatter against the wall. Shards of glass mixing with water on the floor, creating a mess that would truly prove horrible to clean up. Roger felt as a tear slid down his cheek from frustration. 

“That was quite the fit there darling.” Freddie's voice startled Roger from behind. 

Freddie stood nearest the doorway very casually and he proceeded to walk over to where Roger stood in the middle of the room. 

“What’s this? No snappy remark?” The older boy teased as he held onto Rogers shoulders making the younger look at least in his direction. 

“Piss off Fred, I really don’t want this today.” Roger said as he shook loose of Freddie's hands and went to clean up the mess he made. 

“You may not want to talk but I can see that you need to.” Freddie stated as he moved over to the broken glass and leant down to assist in the cleaning up. 

Roger suddenly became very focused on his task of cleaning the floor. He could feel Freddie’s eyes assessing him. 

“Darling what happened? I thought you had everything all talked out with Brian. Imagine my surprise when I come in here and see you throwing glasses at walls, I thought for sure you and Brian would be upstairs locked away from the world.” Freddie ended jokingly. 

Roger appreciated that his friend was trying to cheer him up but how could he really? 

“That’s the problem though now isn’t it?” Roger grumbled. “I want that and I thought Brian did too, in fact I think he still does but he won’t touch me.” Roger sighed and after having cleaned up the last of the mess he sat back on the floor next to Freddie. 

“It’s like he thinks he’s going to break me.” Roger said in a quiet tone. His upset clearly showing. 

“And that’s what this fight is all about?” Freddie laughed. 

Roger whipped his head up looking Freddie in the eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘that’s what this is all about?’ I can’t have sex with Brian even though I really want to and he’s treating me like a doll that’s going to shatter into a million pieces.” Roger moved so that he was now hugging his knees to his chest, he let his blonde hair fall across his face in an attempt to hide his upset expression. 

“I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. What I mean, and hear me out, is that it’s a bit funny that you two both want to have sex and the only reason that you haven’t is because you won’t. I’m positive Brian has the best intentions, he would never want to hurt you in any way. He likely thinks you just need time to cope.” Freddie comforted as he tucked the blondes hair behind his ears. 

“But I have coped and I just want to put everything behind me and start fresh with Bri.” Roger pouted. 

“Well if I know our Brian it’s that sometimes you just have to phrase things the right way to get your point across.” Freddie stated giving a sly look to Roger.

“Don’t waste any more time though. You need to go and find that tall idiot and talk this out.” Freddie stated getting up. 

Roger nodded trying to think of what direction Brian walked off to. 

“In the meantime, I need to find our darling Deaky and speak to him about some important band business.” Freddie announced heading in the direction of the bassist. 

Roger paused.

“If it’s band related should I wait to talk to Brian?” He asked tilting his head to the side confused. 

Freddie placed a hand over his heart and made an exaggerated ‘aww’ sound. “You are just too good, Brian better appreciate you or I’ll have to show him what’s what. But no, Roggie. This is just something between me and Deaky, nothing of consequence. Now go find Brian and make up.” he made a shooing motion with his hand. 

Roger hesitated before he left in the direction of the living room hoping to stumble across Brian. 

As it turned out it was Brian who stumbled across him. 

Roger had made it into what looked like a study and was about to open the door to leave and keep searching when all of the sudden the door swung open almost hitting him and he crashed into Brian. 

“Shit!” Brian cursed startled at his sudden loss of balance. 

Roger had grabbed Brian’s arms in an attempt to steady himself and had inadvertently caused the taller man to lose balance which sent both of them tumbling to the wall. 

When Roger got his bearings he saw that he was against the wall still holding onto Brian’s arms with the guitarist looking down at him with a nervous expression. 

There was a moment of silence where the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a clock that was on the desk in the corner of the room. 

“Sorry.” Roger muttered taking his hands off of Brian but not moving otherwise. 

“What for? I’m the one who ran into you” Brian stated a little awkwardly as he took a step back. 

“No, not for that. For…” He paused. “For earlier, what I said, and also for hitting you I really don’t know what came over me. Sometimes I work myself up and get so angry I don’t know how to control it.” He rambled. 

Brian nodded. 

“I understand, and if it makes it any better I’m sorry too.” The taller man reached out and touched the blondes hand. “This is just so new to me and I really wanted to make sure that you really wanted to be with someone like me. I didn’t want you to regret having done anything.” He sighed. 

Roger felt his hand grasp Brian’s tighter. 

“I could never regret being with you Brimi, you mean everything to me. What happened earlier with us was just a mess, I want to be with you and you want to be with me. I know you are worried about me not being emotionally ready but I promise you I am.” Roger moved forward and leaned into Brian closer. 

“I’m ready to put the past behind me and move on to a future with you.” Leaning up he angled himself so that he could kiss brian. 

It was nothing extravagant but something in the simplicity of the kiss helped to convey the truth and meaning behind Roger’s words. 

Brian leaned into the kiss and before Roger knew it they were passionately making out against the wall. 

Brian’s hands were in his hair causing it to become horribly awry. 

Roger hummed in satisfaction as he fumbled with the buttons on Brian’s shirt. He almost had them all undone but stopped as brian started biting and kissing his neck. 

The moan that Roger let slip would have been embarrassing if it had been at any other time and with anyone else. But right now it was just him and Bri. 

Brian chuckled as he continued to cover the drummer with kisses, showering him with affection. Brian’s hands craftily maneuvered under Roger’s shirt and started to explore his chest. As the Drummer continued to allow himself to be ravaged he marveled at how skilled Brian was. 

“Are you sure you haven’t been practicing?” The blonde teased when he caught his breath. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold back Rog.” Brian breathed against the blonde. “I want to make you mine.”

Roger practically keened at the guitarist words. 

“Then make me yours Bri, I want to be yours.” He sighed happily almost unable to stand the pleasure he was experiencing.

Brian paused, “Not here though,” He panted starting to stand back but not taking his hands off of Roger. “Let’s go to my bedroom, it will be better for us both.” 

Roger nodded and then stopped. 

“Wait, no we should use mine it’s further away from everyone else.” He admitted his reasoning somewhat bashfully. 

Brian smiled at his boyfriend. “Yours it is then.” He teased. 

Both boys practically ran to the stairs and then practically ran into each other when they saw Freddie and John talking to an older man by the door. 

“Ah Brian, Roger, I’m glad you’re here.” Freddie acknowledged with a teasing glance at the two of them. Won’t you come and say hello to our new friend Jim Beach.” Freddie gave a thoughtful look to Mr. Beach. “We really need to figure out a killer nickname for you.” He told the older man. 

“It’s a pleasure really.” Roger nodded towards Mr. beach. 

Brian was a bit more formal with his greeting and seemingly was able to put on a normal facade for a few moments so that he could introduce both himself and the Drummer. 

“I see you’re leaving so I wouldn’t want to keep you.” Brian stated before saying goodbye and practically was dragged up the stairs by Roger. 

As soon as they were in Roger’s room Brian was pushed onto the bed and soon had the blond straddling his waist, his smaller hands all over the guitarist body. 

“Eager are we?” Brian teased. Although he was no less desperate. 

“Shut up.” Roger panted as he ghosted his lips over Brian’s collar bone. “Help me get your damn clothes off.” The last part could have been a bit demanding however, any force was softened by the whiny tone that it was said in. 

Brian quickly rid himself of both his shirt and pants, helping Roger to do the same. 

Brian hesitated for a fraction of a second when he saw some of the deeper bruises still on the beautiful body of the younger man. But then he remembered what he and John talked about and what Roger had told him. 

If Roger wanted to move on, and if this is how he wanted to start over then Brian would be the best lover that he could be. He would treat Roger like he deserved and would never take him for granted. 

“Bri” Roger whined impatiently grinding his hips against brians causing their erections to rub together. Damned if that didn’t snap the other back to reality. 

Brian moved both himself and the blonde so that they were both lying down and he was leaning over Roger. 

Roger moaned as Brian kissed him deeply. 

“Brimi, I need you.” He panted as he thrust his hips upward needing to have contact with the other. 

“Soon Rog. Just give me a second.” Bran breathed hating to leave this vision of his dreams but knowing it would be better for them both if things were taken care of properly. 

Roger understood what Brian was needing and directed him to his bag by the desk. When Brian came back he had lube in his hand. 

He leaned down and kissed Roger again before helping him take off his remaining clothes, his erection clearly begging to be touched.

“Okay baby, tell me if things get to be too much.” He ordered opening the bottle and taking a generous amount of lube onto his long fingers. 

Roger was already moaning but as soon as he felt Brian’s fingers inside of him he knew he was practically shouting. His keening getting higher as the intense pleasure increased. By the time the guitarist had three fingers deep within him he was starting to lose his grip of reality. 

Brian moved his fingers deeper still and Roger cried out as the digits brushed against the bundle of nerves within him. 

“Bri… I need, I.” Roger tried to express that he desperately needed the other to get on with it or else he wasn’t sure he could last. 

Brian pulled his fingers out. “Do you need me to stop rog?” He questioned not knowing if he was moving to fast and still wanting to be careful with his boyfriend. 

Roger reached up and grabbed what part of Brian's arm he could reach, holding in a vice like grip. 

“Don’t even think about that. Fuck me now.” He whined. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile at the image of Roger spread out and vulnerable. The picture of angelic innocence, with his golden hair perfectly messy and a flush across his chest and face. His perfect kissable lips pouty and delectable made even more so from all of the kissing and biting. Yet here, despite that all he still had a spirit of fire. 

Brian nodded and moved so that he could get a better angle. 

Roger thought he had felt bliss before, he had had sex with plenty of guys and while not every experience was great for the most part he would say that he enjoyed himself. Yet, as brian filled him with his hot length Roger decided that even if for some ungodly reason he and brian didn’t work out he would never be able to have sex again because everyone would pale in comparison to this beautiful man. 

It was like they were made for each other, he thought, as Brian finished pushing all the way in. Filling Roger up so amazingly. They were both panting and moaning and as Brian rolled his hips forward Roger moaned Brian’s name encouraging him to continue. 

Brian quickened his pace and soon established a rhythm as he deeply thrust into the younger man.

Roger was sure they could be heard through the house but he didn’t really care about that at the moment. Right now he was focused on Brian drilling into him, the sound of flesh against flesh and moans intertwined in the air causing him to draw closer to his release. 

“Bri, I’m gonna cum” Roger said aloud moaning as Brian gripped onto his needy erection and started pumping it in rhythim to his thrust. 

Roger’s back arched and he panted desperately as he came finally in a shout. Not long after Brian followed filling the blonde to the brim with his cum. 

Both lay exhausted but extremely happy in the others arms. 

After a while Brian spoke. 

“I should go and get something to clean this up.” He stated. 

Roger held onto him still and nestled further into the embrace they shared. 

“Not right now though.” He mumbled tiredly. “Let’s just not do anything yet, I’m like, super tired.” 

Brian chuckled but accepted running his hands through Rogers soft hair. 

“Love you Brimi.” Roger sighed as he fell asleep against Brian. 

“Love you too Rog.” Brian whispered, not wanting to wake the other up. He placed a chaste kiss upon Rogers temple and sighed in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love your comments.   
> Thanks for reading.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while i know. I just got a message the other day asking me to post for this story... something ive been putting off because i felt like it got away from me. But i feel like i owe it to anybody that is still checking up on this work that I finish it.
> 
> I always hate seeing unfinished work, and I hate it more when a story gets deleted. I wont delete mine even if for some reason i cant finish them. 
> 
> Right now i am out of the country and am in an area without much internet. But i will try to keep posting when I can. 
> 
> I really love reading your comments. I cant even begin to say how happy it makes me when someone says they love what i create. 
> 
> I left for a while to get back in touch with who I am. But ill never be too far from my works.

Recording was a beautiful feeling.

Being abel to work on songs together, try new things, and really draw closer as a band was something that they had definitely needed. 

After Jim Beach came by the guys all decided that they needed to get to work. Of course they were all desperate to work on the new album, especially since there wasn't much time befire their deadline. 

"You know it's a good thing we are used to working so hard." John stated two days into their recording.

"And why would that be?" Brian inquired as he straightened out the amp cord. 

"I'm just thinking. It's almost unrealistic wanting an album so soon. Maybe if we were more experienced we could but we are still quite new." He finished looking unsure.

"Please, if I may." Freddie declared as he walked into the center of the room. He gave a grand gesture, much like that of a circuis master and then went on to announce.

"New though we may be, Queen will rise past any obstacle we encounter. Because we have each other." He snuck a wink in John's direction causing the other to blush up to his ears. 

"Oh god. Please don't start getting all touchy feely now." Roger complained.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Taylor. And if anyone is touchy feely it would be you and Brian. Don't think we didn't hear you both last night after dinner." Freddie smirked.

"Oh that's right... Brimi! Brimi!" John teased. Mimicking the blonde.

Roger turned bright red. He went to make a remark but was interrupted by Alan walking into the room. 

"Well, so glad to see the band hard at work." He said as he made his way over to where the guys were all standing. 

"Did you need something?" Deaky asked politely, doing his best to mask his irritation.

"Ah, actually. Now that you mention it I do need to have a word with Mr. Taylor." He looked over in Rogers direction, the blonde had stopped blushing by now and looked slightly worried. 

"It's nothing bad I promise." He chuckled.

"Go ahead and say then." Brian prompted. "I'm sure Rog won't mind us listening in."

In truth, he didn't want Roger alone with Alan. Something about the man still put him on edge even though he had been nothing but professional. 

Alan looked put off for a moment but quickly regained himself. 

"Actually this is more of a private matter. It really isn't about the band though." He looked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Bri, it's fine. I'll be right back." Roger said getting out from behind his drum set. 

"Just outside fine?" He asked as he and Alan headed toward the door. 

Alan led him outside away from the barn. Once they were a distance away Roger stopped and turned to Alan.

"Okay, what is this all about." Roger demanded.

Alan sighed and looked around, like he was making sure no one was watching him. 

"I needed to make sure that we were alone because I don't know how the others would feel about it. I just got off the phone and Mr. Foster. And he wants to have a meeting with you privately."

Roger looked questioningly at Alan. "What for? If it's not about the band why would he want to see me."

"I'm not supposed to be saying this but, he feels like you aren't being used to your full potential and wanted to discuss highlighting your talent more." Alan looked like he was sharing a huge secret.

"Look, Queen is the band. I don't want to leave and "

"But you won't be leaving Queen." Alan interrupted.

"All this is is a meeting to talk about how to do more. How to be more. Maybe it can even help the band. I know you guys are just starting out and it would be a great way to get a leg up when you start releasing your albums."

Roger thought for a moment and started to shake his head. 

"I don't know, the others probably won't agree." 

"That's why I wanted to tell you out here alone." Alan started.

"I like to think we're friends Roger. You'd help me out if you could." He paused for a moment and looked over the young drummer.

"Look, it's your decision in the end. But, as a friend. I think that you'd be missing out on a huge opportunity, not just for yourself but for Queen." He finished taking his phone out of his pocket. 

"If you don't want to I can let Ray know."

"No, wait." Roger interrupted, looking at Alan's fingers on the screen. 

"Do you really think it could be good for the band?" He inquired. 

Alan grinned. "I think you'd be missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity "

Roger looked unsure. "Maybe I'd better talk it over with the guys, Brian at least."

"If I were you I wouldn't." Alan stated. "I mean what with the album and all. It would be best not to get anyones hopes up. And they can focus on their work. Plus think of how big the surprise will be when they find out." He finished excitedly. 

Roger paused to consider. They did have a lot on their minds, with only two weeks left till their deadline. Maybe Alan was right...

"When would I meet him then?" Roger asked. 

Alan smiled down at the blonde.

"Don't worry, I'll get everything set up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there are some of you that are still reading and have enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.♥️


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with another chapter!
> 
> This chapter was originally half of what i ended up writing for the chapter but I am going to split it in half because there will be some definite smut in chapter 18 and i didn't want to take away too much from the beginning. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked as Roger made his way back into the studio area. 

"I don't even know why he wanted to talk alone. He just wanted some dating advice." Roger lied as he walked back over to his drums. He still wasn't sure about what just happened and he wanted to be able to take it all in himself before getting the others involved.

Brian pursed his lips in thought. He was sure that there was more to the story than that but for now he would leave it. They had work to do and for the most part they seemed to be working well. Best not to ruin a good thing.

"Hey, now before we continue I wanted everyone to listen to this new song I've been working on." Freddie beamed. 

"Now, mind you it's not near finished but I thought we might be able to fix it up together and have it ready to record on time."

The others listened in appreciation as Freddie red through the lyrics. He added in thoughts for the melody and tempo and instrument selection periodically. 

It really had the build for a great song and they all agreed that they would start working on it to have ready by the end of the week. 

The rest of the day went quite smoothly and the boys felt that they achieved a lot. 

All the while Roger couldn't get out of his head the conversation he had with Alan. Should he tell the others? Then again Alan said it would make things easier for them all if he didn't.

"I don't know how you do it Fred." Roger remarked later in the evening as Freddie was looking through his notebook. It was just the two of them as Brian and John had went back to the house wanting to start making something to eat.

"Do what lovie?" Freddie asked looking up from his creations. 

"Write songs all of the time." Roger stated dejectedly. 

He sighed and walked over to where the door to the barn was and looked out at the setting sun and the clouds in the sky. 

"I do the same as everyone else I suppose. I write what is important to me, what is beautiful to me. You do the same, we all do." Freddie said simply.

"But yours are different somehow. Maybe it's the fact that you always seem to have a new song. You and Brian both." Roger sighed he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is this just about music Roger?" Freddie questioned as he saw the drummer light a cigarette. 

"I want to know if I have actual talent. You know, like, what if what I'm doing here isn't what I should be." Roger huffed. 

"Oh darling of course you have talent. We wouldn't be here if not." Freddie tried to comfort him.

"But with you guys it just seems so clear. Like you know what you have... what you want." Roger explained.

Freddie moved to stand beside the blonde."And what is it you want Rog?"

The question was left hanging in the air for a good moment. The sound of the evening growing louder around them.

"I want to be taken seriously." Roger started. "I really want to develop as a musician to write more and help the band." Alan's words rang through Rogers mind as he said this.

"And you are, we all are. Right now we are working hard together as a team to achieve our goals, our dream." Freddie encouraged. 

"But what if it's not enough?" Roger asked dejectedly. 

"Then I guess we aren't as good as we thought." Freddie laughed.

"Seriously though Rog, don't worry about this stuff too much. We will be great, I can feel it." Freddie said turning back to grab his notebook. 

Roger watched as Freddie collected his things and then they walked back to the house together. 

He still wasn't sure about what Alan had said. And he felt a little guilty about not telling the others but maybe there was a chance rhat he could do more for the band. 

To him it always seemed like the others contributed something, meanwhile he was just along for the ride. 

Sure he wrote songs, but not as many as Freddie and Brian. And Deaky, although he was a bit more subdued, was seemingly wiser than him. 

What he wanted was to be able to give the guys a reason to like him. To have them see that he was important too. And if Alan was going to help him maybe he would take the chance. 

They found Brian and Deaky in the kitchen with some kind of pasta. Roger was absolutely starving and before long they were all laughing around the dinner table finishing their dinner. 

"Hey, where is Alan?" Roger asked after a while. It was just now he noticed that he hadn't seen the man since their conversation earlier that day. 

"Last I heard he was on his way back to Foster. Something about an important meeting. I don't think he'll be back until tomorrow evening." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Some good news at least, now we have a whole day uninterrupted to record." Deaky seemed pleased.

Brian leaned over to Roger leaning in to whisper in his ear as the other lifted his water glass to his lips. "And a whole night to be as loud as we want." 

Roger almost spit out his water, he could feel himself becomig red. He looked at Brian who was now smirking back in his seat. 

Brian obviously loved riling the younger blonde up. He had mentioned before how cute Roger got when a pink blush spread across his cheeks and to his ears. 

Freddie fixed them both with a look. "Can we not enjoy one meal without sex talk?" He questioned jokingly. 

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Roger complained. 

"Your eyes betray you darling. They were speaking plenty." Freddie teased, John snickering alongside him.

"God, I'm so done." Roger declared a small smile on his lips as he too tried to hold back a laugh. 

He started to get up but before he could leave John spoke up.

"Don't forget you have the washing up tonight." He paused when Roger groaned and turned around to grab a plate off of the table. 

"Maybe if you do an extra good job Brian will make it up to you later." John finished in a broken fit of laughter. 

Roger threw a dirty fork at the bassist as he and Freddie ran out of the room. 

"Children." Roger scoffed. 

Brian was laughing from the whole conversation but had stood up to assist Roger with cleaning up. 

Whilst Roger was at the sink scrubbing in irritation Brian came up behind him and put his arms on either side of the blonde.

"You look so cute right now." Brian stated and leaned to kiss the top of Rogers head. 

"Brian, I'm trying to clean." Roger whined. 

"And what if I wanted to get you all dirty?" The guitarist mused as he pressed his hips against Rogers backside. 

"Then I would say stop acting like an ass and help me get the dishes done. Then we can go upstairs and talk about dirty things." Roger reasoned. 

Brian hummed in understanding but ran his hands up the front of Rogers striped shirt and then back down to rest his hands against the smaller mans waist. 

"That does sound like a good plan, but what if I wanted you here. Right now against the sink. I could make you feel so good Roggie." He emphasised his point by grinding his hard on against the other. 

Roger was blushing in earnest now. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on by this all. The thought of Brian pinning him against the counter and pounding into him filling him with his full size, sending him into bliss... yes he was definitely hard now. 

"Brian, we can't someone could walk in." Roger fought. He was practically shaking with the way Brian was feeling him up and kissing along his jaw line down his neck, than to his shoulder by the collar of his shirt.

"Then how about we leave the dishes for now and go upstairs." Brians voice was deep and it sent shivers through the blonde. 

Roger didn't need to be told twice. Without even drying off his hands he grabbed the guitarist wrist and pulled him along out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all having wonderful holiday breaks! Chapter 18 will be up very soon.   
> I love reading your comments also. 😀


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah. This chapter took me forever to write. I wanted to be sure to have everything in here appropriately. 
> 
> Please be gentle with me I still think I have a lot to learn when it comes to writing smut but I tried. 🤦♀️
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter contains consensual sexual foreplay and spanking as well as other graphic themes.

Stopping at the stairs Roger turned around and kissed Brian quickly on the lips. 

"I've wanted to do that all day." He admitted giggling. His mood had greatly improved as it usually did when he got to spend time alone with Brian. 

It wasn't that he was selfish but he just wanted to keep the curly haired man completely to himself for and not ever share him. Okay, so maybe he was a bit selfish, but just a bit. 

"Don't let me stop you." Brian laughed and then proceeded to kiss him back. 

Roger leaned into the kiss more and opened his mouth allowing Brian to take the lead. He ran his fingers up the back of Brians slender neck and into his wonderful hair. 

Suddenly an idea came into his head and before he could even think about it he pulled sharply a fist of the locks at the base of the guitarist neck and bit at his lip in the same moment.

Brian grunted in pain at the action and immediately the younger pulked away slightly worried ready to apologize. 

"I wasn't thinking Brimi, did I hurt you?" He asked running his thumb along Brians bottom lip. It was a bit swollen from Rogers bite. 

"No, I'm fine." Brian reassured as he tucked Rogers hair behind his ear so he could look him in the eyes. "I think I liked it though." 

"Oh," Roger thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to do it again." He stated a teasing smile growing.

He leaned in to kiss Brian once more but just as his lips barely brushed the others Brian pulled away with an equally teasing look and swatted the drummers ass rather hard. 

Roger made an indignant squeak and looked to Brian speechless. He was taken aback by the action but it was not unwelcome, if anything his body reacted quite well to it. He could feel his cock throbbing at the idea of it happening again.

"Hey, if you want to play naughty I am just going to give you what you deserve." He teased and then pinched at the spot that he had just spanked causing Roger to moan.

"Brimi, I think we should go upstairs now." Roger encouraged as he trust his hips against the others leg. He was getting hotter by the second and definitely wanted more.

They made their way upstairs practically glued to the other. Once in the bedroom brian ravished Roger's mouth. Their kissing becoming more demanding.

Roger fumbled with the buttons on Brian's shirt as he made his way to get it off. In his opinion there was way to many clothes creating a barrier between the two of them.

Brian had already removed Rogers shirt and was working on the younger mans jeans. He could still see a bit of redness from where he had pinched and spanked the blonde earlier. 

The thought of having the drummer over his knee begging for Brian to give it to him had him at his max. 

When Roger was unclothed Brian grabbed his smaller hands and kept him from taking his own bottoms off. 

The blonde looked up in confusion but brian moved them both to the bed. 

"I want to try something, and if you aren't okay with it just let me know." Brian stated seriously looking the drummer in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind then?" Roger asked he was still extremely turned on but now nervous as well. He traced his fingers over the others arms encouraging him to continue. 

"I was thinking... if you were okay with it... maybe I could. Ah, nevermind, you are going to think I'm so wierd if i say it." Brian bashfully trailed off clearly trying to back out of what he was going to say.

"Bri no! This is really good, I want you to be able to express your thoughts like this. To tell me your desires, I'm sure, no I'm positive that it won't be anything too weird." Roger reassured. 

He desperately hoped that Brian didn't pull out some freaky wild card, but then, maybe he'd even be into that. 

Brian's leg was bouncing rapidly. A true sign that he was anxious about something. He pressed on though and looked at Roger once more. 

"How would you feel about spanking?" The taller man asked now completely red. 

Roger was taken aback for a second. Part of his brain was processing what Brian had asked whilst another was so happy for the other man at having expressed a desire of his. 

"Like... how do you mean?"

Roger knew it was a stupid question, but it was the only thing he could think to say. His heart was pounding in his ears due to the excitement of what could come fom this moment.

Brian shifted a little on the bed he didn't look like he was as red now but he was still fidgety. 

"When we were at the bottom of the stairs and you bit me, I spanked you and... it was really hot?" Brians tone went up almost as though he were trying to think of the right thing to say. 

Roger thought Brian was absolutely adorable, he knew he wanted to be with him in every way possible. And the idea that Brian would get off on something kinky like this was also a bonus. 

Roger would be lying if he said he didn't want it to happen again.

"Brian, I wouldn't mind integrating that into our sex if it's something that you like. To be honest, that is something that turns me on as well." Roger made sure that he was very serious when he said this.

"The only thing is, I don't really know how to make that work though." Brian admitted unsure of what Roger would say. 

"That's why we are talking about it now. It's really good that we set up some boundaries as well as remember our safeword. But this can be really good I promise and nothing to be anxious about." The blonde declared. 

Brian visibly relaxed at the others words. He scooted closer to him and gingerly kissed his lips. 

"I'm really glad that I have you." The brunette stated. 

"I'm glad I have you too." Roger lauged as he kissed Brian's jawline. 

"Now, let's talk sex." Roger happily demanded, clapping his hands. He made himself comfortable on his bed and pulled Brian closer to him.

Brian chuckled at Roger's antics but drew himself closer nonetheless. 

"I know we both agreed to take things slower, so I am thinking we could start with some roleplaying first and ease ouselves into this. Sound okay so far?" Roger asked making sure everything was okay for Brian as well. 

"Yes of course." Brian agreed running a hand over Rogers arm. 

"Okay, well how about we just pick up where we left off when we were by the stairs and you can do what feels comfortable for you and we can see where it goes from there." Roger tried. 

Brian agreed and started to pull Roger on top of him to restart their fun. 

Roger was almost to easy to kiss. In Brians mind everything about him was perfect and kissable. 

He was just the right size for Brian to hold and pinch as he grazed his lips over that rosy pout. 

The moans that followed were unbelievably sexy in a kitten sort of way. With every hitched breath and whispered word of encouragement Brian could feel himself becoming more aroused. 

Roger ground his hips down onto Brian's, the friction of both clothed erections promised a bliss that both were eager to experience. 

"Rog, you are so beautiful like this." Brian breathed as Roger arched his back allowing Brian's large hand to cradle him into a deep kiss. 

"But, you didn't listen when I wanted to have my way with you in the kitchen." The older mans voice was deep and gravelly as the words were whispered against Roger's throat. 

"Brimi I didn't want anyone to walk in on us." Roger moaned as Brian nipped at his collarbone.

"I know baby but you still weren't very nice to daddy about it." Brian stated sternly. 

The guitarist started to sit up a little straighter leaving his boyfriend laying on the bed. His long arms were on either side of the blonde and he used his hand to brush some hair out of the way of those beautiful blue eyes. 

"What would daddy have me do to say I'm sorry." Roger smiled coyly up at him. 

"Sit up, daddy's going to teach you to remember who's in charge." Brian commanded. 

Roger felt his cock stir at the authorative voice from above him. Why did he wait so long to try this with Brimi? He could already sense the explosive sex that was going to follow. 

Roger sat up and allowed Brian to bend him over his knee. He was incredibly hard and could tell Brian was as well. 

Rogers ass was in the air with Brians large hand resting over it. He felt so vulnerable with his hands pinned under his chest but also safe in the knowledge that Brian would never truly hurt him.

Occasionally Brian would pinch at where his hand was at causing Roger to moan underneath him. 

"You are so precious my special angel. But now I have to let you know that your actions have consequences." Brian stated his voice shaking just a bit due to the mere lust of the situation. 

Suddenly Roger felt a sharp smack on his backside followed by a lingering sting. The sudden feeling made the blonde cry out in suprise but he tried to bite his lip as soon as he came back to his senses. 

"That's it baby, we are going to try for ten lashes after the first five I'm going to take off your pants and it will just be skin against skin. Do you think you can do that for me?" Brian question, his hand resting over the spot he just hit. 

Roger moaned in agreement and nodded his head yes. Brian pinched at his ass again.

"Use your words baby. I need to know that you are good to go." He stated seriously. 

"Yes, yes. I can do ten." Roger eagerly agreed wanting to again feel the sensation.

Without another warning Brian brought his hand down against Roger's clothed bottom. The blonde moaned against the matress. Soon another swat followed causing his heart to speed up. The sensation of Brians hand coming down and bringing a sweet burn was sending Roger's mind and erection into overdrive. 

Every sensation was heightened every breath was more arousing than the last. Brians words of reassurance had him keening. 

"Such a good boy, taking this punishment so well." Brian praised as he brought his hand down hard several more times. His cock was straining against his own pants and he eagerly wanted to press on. 

"Alright baby, let's take these off." Brian said pulling at the waistband of Rogers pants.

Roger had to wiggle his hips to help get them down. His now free cock was brishing against Brians leg. Roger bit his lip and groaned trying to keep from cumming right there.

Once situated again Brian spanked Roger with slightly greater force. The red on his ass starting to stay from the sting. 

Rogers breath hitched as the seventh spank was brought down and by the time they had made it to ten he had tears running down his cheeks from the mixture of both pain and pleasure.

"Baby you did so good. Daddy is so proud of you. You are so beautiful my special boy." Brian praised as he righted Roger in front of him and kissed the tears away on his face. 

"Brimi I want you to fuck me. I don't know how much longer I can take it." Roger admitted his erection straining against him.

Brian helped to giude Roger down onto the bed. The blonde hissed at the sudden pressure against his sensitive ass. Brian chuckled at the scene but made sure that the drummer was comfortable before he took off the rest of his clothes freeing his equally hard cock.

Roger was always amazed at the size that Brian was. He suppised he shouldn't be suprised seeing that he was such a tall guy but still, just imagining taking the length and size had the blonde moaning.

"Dont worry baby, daddy will make you feel so good." Brian comforted as he lubed up his fingers and started to stretch out the blonde underneath him.

Roger was panting as he was being scissored open by such long and expert fingers. He bit his lip as Brian entered another finger to work him open even more. 

"Brimi please." Roger begged in between moans. His chest heaving as his senses went into overdrive. 

"Such a good boy." Brian moaned as he looked down at how wrecked Roger already was. His sweat glistening on his skin as his silky blond tresses tangled in such a way the begged to have a hand run through them. 

"You are so beautiful." Brian said as he pulled his fingers out and started to lube up his aching hard on.

Roger was panting beneath him. Large blue eyes watching every move the guitarist made. 

Brian guided his cock to Rogers entrance and angled his hips to slowly thrust in. Loving the way that the tight heat enveloped him.

Roger had never felt as full as he did when he had Brians cock up his ass. 

As his boyfriend pushed even more in, Roger wondered if he would be able to make it any longer. 

Brian's hard cock slid slowly into his tight hole. Each inch was another immeasurable amount of pleasure for the blonde. He lay moaning and keening under Brian as his cock had finally made it fully within him. 

Roger felt full and warm and very loved especially when Brian leaned down and captured his lips in a tingling kiss. 

"Brian, I love you." Roger blurted out as soon as the older man pulled away from the kiss. 

"I love you too." Brian smiled warmly brushing his thumb over the blondes lips. He was about to start thrusting his hips in when Roger caught his wrist tears in his eyes. 

"No, Brian. I really really love you. Sometimes it scares me how much I love you. The thought of not having you..." he trailed off. His senses overwhelmed by the moment.

"Baby, you will never not have me. I promise I will always be there for you. And you could never love me as much as I love you." The guitarist started as he thrust his hips deep against the other filling Roger again to the brim brushing against the youngers prostate causing the blonde to sob from unrestrained pleasure.

"I love how beautiful and smart you are and how funny and kind and caring you can be, even if you don't want people to know that you are." He said lovingly as he thrust in again and again. Grunting in pleasure feeling that he was close to cumming. 

Roger was shaking his mind was hazy and all he could think of as tears fell down his cheeks and absolute pleasure surrounded him both inside and out was that he loved Brian and that he was so happy Brian loved him back. 

"Brian, bri, I need..." Roger cried words not able to come into his mind.

"Go ahead baby, cum for me." Brian encouraged slamming into Roger's tight heat again. His thrust were becoming more and more erratic and his pace harder and more feral as he neared his climax. 

Roger shuddered beneath his love. His muscles clinched around Brian as he came his mind was blank with pleasure and all he could remember was shouting Brians name over and over. 

Brian followed directly after his boyfriend filling him deep and to the brim with hot cum. 

The pleasure was too much for them both and they lay collapsed against one another breathing heavy. 

Brian looked at Roger who had closed his eyes and seemed to be spaced out for the moment. His breathing was starting to even out but his hands still shook where they were laying beside him.

"Hey, you okay." Brian asked slightly worried by the tears on the blondes rosy cheeks. 

Roger started to nod and then cleared his throat. "Yeah, that was just.. wow. A lot to take in." He breathed. 

"But good though yeah?" Call him overbearing but Brian still wanted to be sure he didn't go too far. 

Roger laughed clearly spent. "Yes, good." He leaned into the others embrace and both stayed like that for some time just enjoying the silence and the others company.

"You know you still have to do the dishes." Brian teased kissing Roger's shoulder. 

"Why did you have to ruin a perfect moment like that?" The drummer groaned. 

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and then I'll help you." Brian laughed.

Brian helped Roger into the bath with him and they both enjoyed the feel of the hot soapy water against their skin. 

"So, are you going to tell me about your song you wrote?" Brian asked. He could remember Roger bragging about writing the 'best song ever' earlier that morning.

"Nope." Roger said pleased, he ran his hand over Brian's chest. "You have to wait for everyone else, I'll share it tomorrow you are going to love it." He stated proudly.

"Alright, tomorrow it is then." Brian smiled as he kissed his boyfriend on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen when Roger shares his song.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys thought.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight at the studio leads to horrible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I'm so excited to post this chapter. I saw a post somewhere online with a script of the fight scene from the borhap movie, that's where i got some of the lines from at the beginning. After this things are going to get serious. 
> 
> I asked before how dark i should go and while im still planning on lots of angst and hurt(don't worry happy ending), I would love your thoughts on just how dark i should go. 
> 
> Notes:  
> This chapter is pretty heavy on language.

Fights always seemed to bring out the worst in Roger. He always said it was because he was very competitive and couldn't stand losing, but this time he knew he was in the right.

They were in the recording stidio, had been for most of the morning, and here they all stood yelling at each other.

"I put my heart and soul into this song and you don't like it because you want your songs on the album and your royalties as writers! That's why you don't like it!" Roger's voice broke through all of the yelling.

"For God's sake. It's not that, Roger dear listen." Freddie tried to be reasonable but was interrupted once again by the tempered blonde.

"Then what is it?! I'm all ears." Roger demanded to know though he was clearly not in the mood to listen. 

Brian was the one to speak next. He went to the chair the lyrics were sitting on and picked up the paper. 

"Im in love with my car? It's not really strong enough." His voice was restrained, he really was trying to be peaceable about this.

"Not strong enough?" Roger scoffed.

"No," Brian agreed carefully. "John? Fred? If I'm on my own here..." his voice trailed off as he looked to the other two

Both Freddie and John looked as though they didn't want to answer the question.

"How fucking dare you! Oh! How does your song go? 'You call me sweet... like I'm some kind of cheese'... Fucken yeats! But did you hear me criticizing?" The drummer seethed.

"No, but you made it extremely clear! Playing your drums out of time." Brian shot back.

"I never play out of time! I CAN'T play out of time!" Roger was beyond reasoning with at this point. Angered and upset the real explosion had yet to come.

"Sometimes I could fucking murder you all!" Roger shouted reaching for his paper.

"Let's be honest, we could all fucking murder each other. So let's just..." Freddie was once again cut off from his reasoning, he growled in frustration.

"You know why you're angry? Because you know your song isn't strong enough!" Brian shouts at the blonde. 

John and Freddie both wince at the sentence. They can feel the oncoming explosion. 

For a moment Roger just stood looking at the guitarist. 

Suddenly he made his way to a shelf holding records and pulled it over sending the contents crashing to the ground. 

"Is that strong enough!" He yelled stomping to his drum set only to knock it over as well.

"How about that? Is that strong enough!" He yelled at the rest of the band.

"Roger, calm down." John tried to reason feom where he stood by Freddie. 

He had seen the drummer throw some pretty childish tantrums but this one took the cake.

"Ugh!" Roger yelled looking every bit the exhausted temperamental child he was acting like. 

He picked up the coffee machine from the table in the corner of the room and held it above his head ready to throw it at the wall. 

"Not the coffe machine!" The other three seemed to yell in unison. 

Roger looked at the others angrily before setting the machine back down. 

"Fuck you." He said his voice starting to shake. 

The drummer abruptly turned around leaving the studio and ran back to the house.

"Well that was just great." Freddie complained. 

"I can't even talk to him right now." Brian fumed sitting down in a chair by the wall. "God, sometimes he just makes me..." 

"Want to strangle him?" John supplied, moving to pick up some of the records.

"Don't Deaks, let the brat who made it clean it up." Freddie stated irritation clear not from Deaky but from the situation.

"I swear he'll kill me one day." Brian mused. 

"I love him, I really do. But this," he gestured around him at the mess left behind. "I seriously don't know."

"Rog has always been a hothead. I think he gets off on throwing fits." Freddie sighed finally calming down. 

"He's basically an adult. He has to know he cant act like this though." Brian complained running a hand over his face.

"I agree. And this is something that we are all going to have to work on. As a band, I mean, we were all yelling and bickering to start." Freddie acknowledged. 

John nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should have a talk this evening about it, as a group." He supplied. 

Brian and Freddie both ahreed with the idea. 

"Should we go and get Roger?" Deaky asked looking to where the drummer had stormed off to. 

"No, leave him be for now. In fact we could all use a break." Brian said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I agree completely. But I'm not going into that house just yet. How does a walk through the country sound?" Freddie asked. He didn't feel bn like he wanted to talk with their drummer again just yet.

They all agreed and left the studio as it was and exited outside. 

Brian gave one last look at the toppled drum set in the corner. Shaking his head in exasperation he too walked outside. 

 

Roger had ran from the studio back to the farmhouse with tears starting to fall. 

How could everyone be so mean? He felt that he had worked just as much if not more than the others on that song and still, nobody appreciated it. Not even Brian. 

That, the blonde admitted to himself, was what hurt the most. 

He thought Brian would appreciate the metaphor and the connection of his favorite things in a song that was so uniquely him. But no, the guitarist had made it very clear he hated it as well. 

Standing in the kitchen he saw the other coffee pot by the stovetop rekindling the heat of the argument once again. 

Roger lunged foreward and seized the pot by the handle hurling it at the wall. As soon as he saw it break he dissolved into a fit of hysterics letting out his frustration. 

"Woah, hey. What seems to be the matter here?" 

Roger startled at the sound of Alan's voice but continued to cry. 

Alan rested a hand on the blondes shoulder and sat down on the floor beside him. 

"Roger, c'mon. You can talk to me. Where is the rest of the band?" He asked carefully. 

Roger tried to catch his breath and did his best to explain what had happened in the studio. 

"And I don't know what I though. But I didn't think that Brian would hate it." The drummer finished still with watery blue eyes. 

"You know, it sounds to me like they just aren't as appreciative as they should be. In fact... not to make you feel bad but, I think the whole situation is a bit unfair." Alan whispered as though he were sharing an extremely private thought. 

Roger sat up a bit straighter wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" He asked warily. 

"I've been watching you all since I've been here and I... forgive me." The older man paused and looked around to be sure nobody else was in the room. 

"I just can't help but notice that the rest of the band gets to make some pretty big decisions and you have to just roll with it all. Didn't you say that the others got to choose their songs to record?" He asked innocently. 

Roger hadn't really given that much thought but it did seem like he got the short end of the stick most of the time. If he wanted something he usually fought for it. The rest of the band got to make choices all the time. 

"I hadn't thought of it like that..." Roger mumbled. His brows drawn together in thought. 

"So what's your next move then?" Alan asked simply. 

"Do you really think that this-" He gestured to the broken coffee pot. "Is the best way to make sure your song gets noticed."

The younger man hadn't really thought about a 'next step' when he had stormed off from the studio. In fact he thought that one of the others would have come to find him by now. 

"I guess I wasn't really thinking." He admitted. 

"That's understandable, but I think I have a way I can help." Alan smiled down at the blonde. 

Roger looked questioningly at the older man. 

"How?"

Alan grinned as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. 

"I happen to know someone who would love nothing more than to hear about all of these songs Queen is missing out on." He said standing up and reaching out to help Roger up as well. 

Roger had a strange feeling in his chest about the situation. He had never before made a decision for the band by himself. 

He felt guilty, almost like he was sneaking behind the rest of the band to get his way. But Alan looked like he had a point. And he seemed so sure that it would all end well.

"Do you think of I go it would help the band?" Roger asked just to be sure. 

"Oh absolutely, in fact. They may not appreciate now but I think that this decision can change the band forever." Alan smiled as he guided Roger out the back door and to his car. 

"Im positive Mr. Foster will agree." 

Not a minute later they were both driving towards the city.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down. Secrets revealed and shocking revelations made. 
> 
> I do love me some drama what can I say.

Roger couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a bad decision. 

He and Alan had been driving for several minutes, the radio on some local station in the background whilst the sound of the engine thrummed from within. 

He had had ample time now to cool down and was starting to wonder if he should have just stayed at the house. 

It's not that they didn't get into fights, because they very much did, but it had just been so damn stressful. 

They had already recorded several songs for the album and Roger was tired and in need of a break. When they started discussing his song he felt that he had to justify it. 

He really believed in it and he was sure given time that the others would warm up to it as well. 

"Ugh," Roger sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Still hot about the others, I told you not to worry about them." Alan chuckled as he glanced between Roger and the road ahead. 

"No, it's not that. Maybe we should have waited to leave. The guys don't know that I left. Also, I don't have my phone so I can't even text them." The drummer worried. 

His thoughts went to Brian. How just last night they were able to share in some wonderfully intimate moments. He knew the guitarist would be freaking out the longer that he was gone. 

"Seriously blondie, you don't need to worry. I bet they are all relaxing right now, and think of how excited they'll all be whrn you get to tell them about the meeting."

Roger frowned at the nickname. He was torn in his feelings, a part of him really was looking forward to suprising the others...

"You're probably right." Roger nodded. "It's just a lot you know."

"Trust me, when we get there Mr. Foster will get you what you need. He's actually looking forward to the meeting. But you didn't hear that from me." The older man smirked. 

Roger looked questioningly at Alan. His last meeting with Foster didn't go exactly perfect. But then, he did help them out when it came to Paul. 

Roger shuddered at the thought of the man. He was comforted by the fact that it was all in the past though and if he was lucky he'd never have to see the man again. 

Sitting back and deciding not to worry Roger focused on the radio and some light conversation with Alan. The rest of the band would be fine and he'd be back by the evening anyway. 

\---

"I don't see him anywhere Brian." John said a bit out of breath as he ran back inside. He had went out to check the studio in a last ditch effort of finding their drummer. 

Brian groaned as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He had no Idea where Roger was. It wasn't like him to dissapear like this after throwing a fit. 

Sometimes if he was really hurt he would lock himself away but the others could always tell where he was at at least. He liked to sulk publicly to make everyone else feel bad. 

They had went back to the house after walking down the countryside for a ways. They had felt like everyone would have had time to cool off and would be ready to get back to work. 

This obviously wasn't what happened because they weee greeted with an empty house and studio, no sign of the blonde anywhere, and Brian had a bad feeling about it all. 

"Brian, I don't want to cause you to worry. But there is something that I noticed." Freddie stated seriously getting the others attention. 

"What is it?" Brian asked, the bad feeling only intensifying. 

Freddie stood by the couch in the sitting room, nobody feeling like they could sit, and tapped his fingers anxiously along the armrest. 

"It's just that Roger's not the only one missing. When was the last time anyone has seen Alan?" He asked the others worry clearly evident. 

Their was a moment where it seemed like the air was sucked out of the room. Amidst the silence the only sound was the ticking of the clock in the corner of the room. 

It was almost like an omen... As though time was not on their side.

Brian's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. They boys shared worried looks before all going to answer.

A part of Brian hoped that it would be Roger on the other side, but why would he need to knock? 

The opening door revealed none other than Jim Beach. He seemed the epitome of casual businessman, greeting them all with a pleasant smile. 

"Wow, I ring and get all of you." He joked. "You remember me right?" He smiled taking his sunglasses off and extending his hand to shake.

"Of course Mr. Beach. What can we do for you?" John stepped up to shake the mans hand. 

Mr. Beach stepped inside as the boys all stepped away from the door inviting the man in. 

"I was passing back through and thought i'd take you up on the offer of listening to you all play. That is if you're able to right now." He finished looking between the three. 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Beach." Brian started to apologize. "We are actually missing our drummer, Roger, right now. He's been missing." 

"Nothing serious I hope." Jim looked concerned. 

"We don't really know yet is the problem." Brian tried his best to seem put together.

"Maybe if you told me about it I could see of there is anything I can do." Jim tried. 

Freddie Brian and John took turns explaining about recording and their fight, about how Roger stormed off inside and how it was unlike him to be gone this long. They also explained about Alans sudden disappearance as well. 

"He's always been a bit strange. I've never been able to feel like I could trust him." Brian finished explaining his thoughts on Alan. 

Jim, who was now sitting on the couch, had his hand on his chin, his expression one of deep thought. 

"And you say that he and Roger have been spending some time together." He inquired. 

"That's the thing though, I mean yes they have talked in private before but Rog didn't seem to like hin all that much." Freddie supplied. 

"Do you think something could have happened?" Deaky asked concerned for their friend. 

"I think," Jim paused for a monent choosing his words carefully. "That we should go and look for him. I know Foster well and I don't ever remember anyone by that name working for him. Sonething is definitely up." 

Their was an obvious tension in the room. They boys grabbed their things and ran out to their car. The plan was to follow Jim to the Fosters office, hopefully then they would have some answers. 

\--

Alan slowed down once they had made it back to the city. 

"You don't mind if we make a quick stop do you? I have something I need to pick up real quick." He asked as the car drove into a more residential part of the town. 

Roger could see the red flags but didn't know how to avoid them. 

"Can it not wait until after we meet with Mr. Foster?" He asked hoping to avoid the detour. 

Alan shook his head. 

"It's something that I should have gotten sooner honestly. It will be fast I promise." He said as he continued to drive.

'What a time to forget a callphone.' Roger thought as he anxiously tapped his fingers on his leg. 

He was really starting to wonder about Alan. How well did he really know the guy?

The car pulled up to a large house in a nicer looking neighborhood. The driveway was long and the house far back from the view of the street. 

It was then Roger realized he was into something deep. Something he knew nothing about. 

"This will be quick. You can come in as well, stretch your legs and all that." Alan smiled as he stepped out of the car and went to open Rogers door. 

"Oh, I'll be fine waiting here I'm sure." The drummer politely declined. 

"Really, I can get you something to drink before the meeting." Alan was starting to get irritated, his mask falling away. 

"No thanks, I think I'll wait outside." Roger said more forcefully. 

"You're really not going to make this easy for me," Alan laughed darkly as he looked aroud him. 

"And here I thought we were doing so well."

Roger didn't even realize that he had a gun pointed at him before it was too late to act. 

"Get out of the car."

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading all of your comments and welcome any feedback/ideas you guys have. 😄


End file.
